The New War
by tank destoryer
Summary: Gears Of War AU :All hope was lost after the Helghast invaded and destoryed Sera's last hope . Now humanity is at the brick of destruction and more closer to extinction . Hope was still hard to find until new allies of the ISA will turned the tide of the war . A Gears Of War and Killzone crossover : All reviews are welcome .
1. Chapter 1 : prologue

_**Chapter 1 . prologue**_

_This is like a new crossover of Killzone 3 and Gears of war 3 story . I hope you will love . _

_Please review after you read this . _

" Keep fire delta ! " yelled Marcus Fenix firing his lancer as the rest of Delta unleashing metal killers at Myrrahs Tempest as they were protecting the Anti-lambent generator .

" Marcus use the hammer of dawn while you can it was the only way to kill it " yelled Adam Fenix in his ear piece .

" Adam! Don't do this! Do you want another genocide on your conscience?" Myrrah screamed over the battle and the locust queen was the one to blame for the war that cost Sera everything .

There was a war that lasted 15 years between the human race and the locust horde made up of reptilian humanoids and creatures from underground . But a new threat turned the tide of war attacking both the COG and the locust - The lambent are creatures infected by iImulsion – a liquid that to be a fuel source, but later discovered to be a deadly parasite that infected anybody or the locust causing them to turn lambent or preferred glowies

Now Marcus and a small band of gears was going to put an end to this bloodshed and peace into Sera

" Ignore her, Dad. Keep going." Marcus Fenix assured his father, holding his Lancer rifle up high

The wasp like bettle unleashed it heat beam from its mouth causing the squad to take cover behide the pillars.

" Cover me Marcus , I need a few minutes. "

It happened after when Marcus found out that Adam Fenix was alive and he claims that he had a solution to the lambent . A machine that was designed to destroy Lambent cells in everything and everybody all over Sera, finally putting it all to a stop and bringing peace to their burning planet .Also , it would put an end to the war .

On the way to Azura , Dominic Santiago Marcus's best friend and brother gave his own life to save Marcus and the rest of Delta squad from the combine forces of the locust and lambent forces during their mission to Mercy allowing them to contuine their journey to Azuara

They fought their way thought Azura , killing hundreds of locust as they successfully resuced Marcus's dad Adam Fenix and it was their only chance to save Sera .

But this time every thing went wrong . Clouds clustered together creating thunderstorms and sparking lighting

" I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN! MY PEOPLE HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO LIVE!" Queen Myrrah screamed again from atop the back of her Tempest, its mouth opening for another flaming attack .

Suddenly a strange looking airship with multiple wings with strange looking cannon in the bottom appeared over the cloudy skies but Myrrah and the rest of the Delta squad weren't look due to their battle.

" We are getting closer , almost there , " yelled Adam programming the monitors as the machine shoot a blue beam at it shot off high into the sky, breaking the barrier of Sera's atmosphere, and heading far off into space .

At the same time , the ship fired its cannon and unleashed a a deadly lighting bolt at the anti lambent generator , the bolt hitting the machine so hard . The structure collasped instantly .

" Eat this you bitch " he cursed as he aimed the hammer of dawn at the bug like beast while his team mates are busy fighting off the queen guard , the lambent and the war bettle . " This is for Dom. "

Suddenly an explosion echoed behide him. The blast suddenly knocking him and the others to the ground .

" Dad NO ! " Marcus screamed as he watched with horror as the generator brusted into flames and collapsed into rumbles

" Dad I am coming ! " he screamed rushing towards the wreckage

Anya tried to stop Marcus from running towards the rumble . " Marcus , stop . " she plead but Marcus wouldn't listen , Now Dom and his father he wouldn't let anyone die for him now

Suddenly a white light blind him and another blast knocking him out in the process .

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Myrrah suddenly looked horrified at the new threat from her war bettle , glancing at the dead bodies of Delta squad at the ship from the sky . She signal her reaver next to her and the beast rider nobbed for her to speak

" Retreat , run away we can . Some day we will fight for vengeance , gather what is left of my childen . " she roared as she speeds away from the hotel along with what is left of the locust horde as they retreated from the island .

Myrrah's eyes began to fill with tears but she didn't look back . She have a horde to look after .

**COG Base : Anvil Gate .**

Colonel Hoffman's eyes wide as hundreds of helghast ships hovering over the skies . " What in blaze is going on ? " he yelled .

Bernie next to him gave a cold look and she began to bark orders as gears rushed to the battlements .

" Man the machine guns . All personal to battle stations . " she yelled in her ear piece .

" Whats going to happen Colonel ? " asked one of the gears rushing up to Hoffman

" I got no dam clue . " replied Hoffman ready his lancer ; added another lancer clip into the weapon. It was one hell of a fight and the COG had no idea what they are against . " Get your ass up there . "

" What the hell happened to you Fenix ? " he groaned in frustration.

XXXX

Marcus kept on losing consciousness after he wakes up, his first sight was to see a machine like creäture with red eyes holding a strange-looking gun at his face before the trooper held the scanner on his face .

His body was covered in armor next to him are three soldiers wearing gas masks and air processing tank on their chest with two orange eye in combat armor aiming their machine gun rifles at his head .

They weren't gears or the locust / the glowies

" Open your eyes . " The solider commanded deeply as he held the scanner on Marcus's face before Marcus fell unconsciousness again .

" Contact the admiral , its him. We have a positive ID on Marcus Micheal Fenix and members of Delta one " said the trooper to his partner .

" Yes Sir . "

The two soliders carefully dragged Marcus off his feet . A squad of troopers aimed their rifles carefully.

" Keep your weapons train on him at all cost . " the armored solider to his squad as they threw Marcus into overload dropship .

" Marcus , Marcus . " it was Anya's voice .

Marcus's eyes snapped wide open to see two assault soliders dragging Anya towards one of the dropships and the ruins of the generator surround by soliders in black masks and body armor .

Cole was busy fighting with the other soliders " You bitchs don't mess with the Cole Train ! " . Cole swing a punch taking out the first soldier , he broke free of his captives , then laund a gut punch at the helghast soldier but a soldier smashed his rifle into the back of Cole's head , the trashball player collasped and knock out cold .

" Eat shit and die . " the solider laughed as they kicked his body for fun " Cole no . You god dammit bastards " screamed Barid as he thrown into the dropship , his hand's cuffed but Barid gave Marcus a look of confusion and horror before the doors shut his face

" Stop we need them alive . Get that thing out of here . " barked the armor solider at his comrades .

" What the fuck are you doing ? " he screamed as he tried to throw himself towards the soliders without noticing his hands all tried up . He was punched in the face in seconds knocking him into the ground

" This planet is ours , we have a torrorrow . " the armored solider had his pistol at the ready and his foot on his chest .

" Who the fuck are you ? "

" All hail Helghan ."

Marcus then look horrified at the creäture like machine . " GET UP NOW . " he roared as more soliders in combat form surrounded him with their machine guns at the ready.

" On your knees . "

" What the hell you done with my father ? " he snared in return

" You are about to find out . " the solider replied before one of his squad smack his rifle on his temple knocking him out .

" Get him out of here . " the solider barked to his men as they carried out the order .

XXXXXXXXXX

**ISA command centre Vekta**

" Sir , I am picking up an unknown signal from sector 111 . " yelled an tech officer to a general in the communication centre . The ISA general frown and stared at the screen

" You " he ordered an officer " Alert command ! "

* * *

**Author's note **

** Gears of war 3 AU , Adam Fenix fail to destroy the imulsion and Sera then got invaded by the helghast empire which lead to a darker age for Sera . But managed to send a signal to the ISA to find help .**

**So if you have any ideas please review or check my profile . Tank destroyer out **


	2. Chapter 2 : Captured

**Chapter 2 : Captured **

" Get in ! " the solider roared as he was aiming the rifle at her head pointing her into the overload ships with the " Y " like symbol on the dropship and on the selves of the masked soldiers .

" Wait think about you are doing , you are going to destroy everything we fight for You can..'t do this . " she begged at the soldier

The two riflemen just stared at her . Fear was in her head , if she said something else they would kill her .

" This planet would be part of the helghen nation and this new energy source will be perfect for the future . " the solider replied .

" The future ! " Anya turned to see the destruction of the generator . " More people are going to die you monster . " Anya yelled in fury .

" You shut your mouth bitch . " before raising his rifle and smacked her in the face and she was down on the ground .

" Lieutenant Anya " said a voice behind her . " I am Colonel Radec ." Anya turned to see figure in red armor with Helghast Triad cap and medals on his shoulders and chest and in a gas mask. The figure then push a button in his helmet releasing his eyes . " away from the woman . " then his men back away from the colonel before leaving him and Anya alone.

" Let go . " the armored man ordered waving his gun at Anya

Pinnacle Tower was a column of hungry flame, orange tongues devouring it from the inside out. All one hundred floors were ablaze. Against the dark sky it stood in stark relief, swirling with smoke.

A red and bleeding sun hung in the sky like an engorged tick when Anya and Radic emerged from Pinnacle Tower, dropships flew over them into the sunset

" The age of the COG is over , the time of a new era of Helghan has begun . " Radic said pointing at the horizening . " Come I say . " as he and Anya walked to the edge of the tower staring in sight

" You look beautiful" . Anya's eyes wide open as hundreds of red-eye soldiers were scattered in groups across the island exploring the land on foot as they reach the courtyard filled with helghast assault soldiers. Soldiers dressed in heavy body armor with gas masks on . They were all cheering togather but cheering they were victorious over the locust and the lambent .

Then she saw a long line of gears on their knees in the beach with their hands up along them was Dizzy and Jace with a squad of helghast soldiers and one of them had a gun in his hand .

There are destruction everywhere and several king raven and ship wreckages on the coast of the island and some on the main land . Hundreds of starcurisers and all kinds of ships flying overhead of Sera .

Soldiers everywhere ; taking control of many of Azura's buildings and other groups have dragged in more prisoners to the beach where they were executed

A group of armored black troopers are unleashing an a green wave with a strange mini gun cannon at the remaining lambent creatures and the stalks across the island and it quickly cause them to die and exploded into dust .

" What have you done ? " she yelled at the Colonel

" You see we know about the imulsion and you should be proud of what your people had become for nothing . "

" No . "

" I wish we met in combat like soldiers in this same battlefield . " he chuckled as several dropships zoom overhead

" How could do you god dammit do this , this our planet and you are destroying everything we fight for . You are insane ! YOU ARE DESTORYING OUR PEOPLE . " Anya angry yelled at Radec who was staring at the horizons .

" We are fighting for almost fifteen years and why ? "

Radec then glanced at Anya before staring at her eyes . Radec smiled he knew he was controlling her fear still he didn't care about the pain his people were putting on the Serans .

" Why ? is this about the god dammit imulsion ? is this why are you here ? " Anya growled

" I don't think so but you not watching . " he laughed placing his hands behide his back .

A solider raised a pistol in his hand and fired a bullet into the temple of Jace .

Jace was the first one to be executed with a bullet in his head and he collapsed with blood pouring out of his skull .next the soldier put another bullet into another gear was Dizzy and the execution contuined on and gears suffered the same fate with lead in their heads.

" Oh my god ! " she gasped with horror , " Your greed and lust for power had alright destroy your planet . " he said quietly signaling two soldiers to escort her to a waiting ship .

" Get her into the ship now . " as two of his men grabbed the young woman into the dropship. " I will deal with her later , Do not let anyone touch her . " he ordered before turning to Anya " That man . " Radec came closer at Anya who was breathing rapidly pointed to where Marcus was held on the dropship.

" He will be dealt with in the due time . You will never see him again . " he warned " But you will join him later . "

Anya gasped in horror " No you can't , you have to listen to me , he - . "

" Take her away . " he ordered " No , you can't take him . no ! "

" As you wish sir " the two soldiers nodded with responses before throwing her into a drop ship with another soldier and the ship speeds away .

" My lord we have Sera . " he said to his ear piece inside his helmet . " Very good , however they have done nothing for themselves only caring about their resources need but their greed and lust for power had already done to themselves . "

"The imulsion will be a new era for a thousand generations . They call them Serans for nothing ; only for power and greed but an excuse ."

" Yes my lord . "

" But I would be much on your campaign colonel but I want the planet under our control in the due time by now . " responded to him in the intercom pierce.

Radec blinked for a minute " Yes my lord , it will be done tomorrow . "

Then an assault soldier came rushing up to the colonel " We have positive ID on Dr Adam Micheal Fenix sir . He is alive ."

" Good , finish what is left now . Report to Admiral Orlocks that we have Adam Fenix . " he barked at the soldier before the soldier scrambled away .

Radec smiled staring at the sunset on top of the hotel's tower as helghast warships hover over the skies of the once beautiful planet of Sera . The helghast are taking over .

XXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus's eyes slowly awaked and gasped for air . " Hey he's awaked , nobody move . " with a voice sounding like it's coming from a radio intercom.

" What the hell ? " he gasped and his head shooting up to stared at two soldiers . One of them had a rifle in his hand. They are wearing gas mask and air processing tank on their chest , both soldiers wore combat armor .

" Don't move or I blow your brains out ! " he yelled holding his rifle in his hand .

Marcus mouth dropped , he was sitting in an overload ship, He was in a living nightmare and his armor was stripped off just wearing his shirt and both his hands were tied up .

Anya , his father and his brother Dom are gone ; they are taken away in this nightmare and he was part of it . His whole family, they failed to save Sera.

One of the soldiers chucked with laugher " You don't look that tough . " the soldier mocked as his red eyes stared at Marcus with hatred and digest.

" Shut up you idiot , one more word hes going to kill us . " the soldier said to his partner .

" Hahaha. You not even a gear anymore . "

" Wheres my fucking father and where is she ? " he yelled fighting the restraints as the gear tried to tacking the soldier who had insulted him , Marcus then punch the soldier in the face and pound him from his tied fist. His partner quickly threw a punch at Marcus's nose and then kicked him back in his seat .

" You shut your mouth . " the soldier yelled held the rifle in his hand aiming at Marcus .

Then the ex-gear twisted his face with hate at the soldiers . " You fucking assholes . " he snared recovering from a hell of kick he had got .

" Yeah right , you shut your mouth . " warned the soldier who was about to pull the trigger but his partner stopped him.

" We are here ". the soldier yelled " To your new home . " . The overload ship landed inside the helghast battle curiser and its door revealing Marcus and the two guards.

Marcus got in the balls and knocked to the ground into the hanger surround by hundreds of troops in all classes aiming their weapons at the ex- gear .

" All units keep your weapons trained on him at all cost . "


	3. Chapter 3 : Adding Fuel to the Fire

**Chapter 3 : Adding Fuel To The Fire**

" Move it ! " the soldier yelled pushing Marcus to the ground . " GET UP . " with two thin armor soldiers with blades at the ready . The helghast soldiers are ready to shot at their command .

" All units keep your weapons trained on him . Hes dangerous ! " As they escorted him across the hanger . There are hundreds of armored tanks , a few spider like mech carriers , APC , dropships and a few jets scattered accross the hanger . Marcus's eyes wide open he had never seen an army so well equipped and they got the firepower .

Soldiers everywhere had their rifles aiming at his head with no fear but their glowing eyes didn't shown ant emotions.

Marcus turned his head to see a few red eyed soldiers in hazmat suits loading tanks of inmlsion into a convener bet . " What the fuck ? " he said to himself.

" Get move . " the guard ordered as the hanger door open stepping out a soldier with three eyes leading another group of fresh troopers and foot soldiers to escort Marcus .

"Colonel this is him ! Remember hes heavily dangerous and don't let him out of your sight . " the solder ordered as his red eyes glanced at the gear . " Get him to a detention cell now ."

The soldiers had their weapons aiming at Marcus " Marcus Fenix step foward now . " yelled the trooper . A soldier smack his rifle on Marcus's left leg causing him to fall down on his knees. Two soldiers grabbed his arms and held him and another trooper placed a collar on his neck .

" Get moving . "

Marcus looked up at the soldier " What the fuck did you put on me ? Where my fucking father ? . " he screamed trying to tackle a soldier . " Then of the guards pressed a button on a remote control which caused the colar to emit about a thousand volts of electricity through him . Marcus screamed in pain like he never felt before before collasping on the floor chocking him with pain .

" That was so cool , lets go you guys . " Before they shovel him into the elevator " Wait hold up . " raising his hands as he held voices above him on a a thin metal bridge that is 10 feet away .

" So tell me Griffin , about the inmlsion and I have a big conisteration for it ? " said a lighter and bolder voice . " Mr Stahi , do you know the first rule of business ? " asked a familar voice . It was Aaron Griffin , the standard leader back on Char .

He was with another man with a tight black suit with white hair and a red armband on his left arm .

" I know that answer of course I am industrialist , it for me , I'm right . " said Stahi " But you are interrupted the main topic at hand and you know something about the inmlsion because I worried about this new resource ."

" I am a CEO alright. "

" Mr Stahi , oh I think I began to understand you . "

Stahl chucked before smoking a cigarette . " The Coaltion is becoming more futile and pathetically everyday , there ideas became more their greed for the inmlsion is to far .

" Don't you ever mention about the fucking Coaltion , you see what the COG did to us and me ! " growled Griffin punching in golden knuckles to his fist .

" I understand you are upset for your losess but the Coaltion would give a dam about anything they do . Today is the day they will be dealt today . " replied Stahl .

" Come , we have much to do . "

Before Griffin could replied , his eyes catched Marcus with the soldiers as they glazed at each other with anger and hate. Griffin was betraying his own kind to join the Helghast .

" Easy my friend we got work to do . " Stahl pulling Griffin away from the balcony .

" Griffin , you fucking going to die . " Marcus growled as the soldiers dragged him into the elevator surrounded by troopers and capture troopers on Marcus's side . " Lets go prisoner . "

" You know those names like yours are related to mythic creatures " said Stahl in a mood for humor " Lets get back to work . We have much to do . "

Griffin turned to Stahl " We had a shit to settle . " Do you think I give a fuck about this . "

" Ah hell , In two hours he will be dead. Then your big concern is solved . Don't you push yourself . " he shoot back , Griffin smiled finally with a sick grin .

" Good I be there , I hope you mean business Stahl ". He then pushing two assault troopers out of the way back to the hanger .

Stahl then shook his head and walk back to his office . " Keep a eye on him . " he said to a capture trooper

XXXXXXXXXXX

Barids eyes snapped open to found himself surround by hundreds of red eyed soldiers wielding new weapons and he looked up to see two giant like metal soldiers armed with twin gating guns infront of him . All he could remember that he was hit by the blast and knocked out .

" What the fuck ? Where am I ? "

" Corporal Damon Barid , step forward ! " an armored soldier yelled .

" Alright assholes , I am coming . " before turning to the heavy troopers and four soldiers " Assholes . " he snarled as he was handcuffed and escort to the detention centre .

" I don't like that guy . " said the soldier to his partner " Yeah lets kill him later . "

" Hey you . "

Barid rolled his eyes yelled " What the fuck do you want - "

**PAFF ! **

The corporal fell to the metal floor realizing a punch from a soldier , dazing in pain , staring at the soldiers with fear and shock .

" You keep that mouth shut or we cut off your throat . " growled the Capture trooper kneeing next to him before turning to her comrades " Get him out of here . "

Barid growled " Fuck you . "

" Get him out of here now . "

* * *

**Hanger bay **

Admiral Orklocks was in a happy mood as he was accompanied by four assault troopers . " Well , I hope I was expecting him . Where the bloody hell are they ? " he growled to the officer.

" They here admiral , send them in and the woman you request is there . "

The admiral smiled " Very good . " turning to see Radec and chairman Stahi extending their right arms and flatten their hands to perform a saulte .

Few moments later a shadow appeared stepping out two soldiers dragged a old man in a nearly burned whit suit was Adam Fenix " Easy on him . " said the soldier

Adam's eyes wide open as a soldier pushed Anya next to him " What have you all done ? " he yelled as the soldier helded him staring at the two old men in black and red suits and the armored colonel .

" Professor ,don't try to fight him please . " Anya begged as Adam struggled from his captors but the three militarized men were silent .

" Adam Fenix , it was a pleasure to introduce ourselves. But I am thrilled to see the private sector in state affairs today which off course it impressed him . " chuckled Orklocks in a mood for humor .

Orklocks smiled " Your imulsion and your new weapons ; The hammer of dawn will usher a new era of the helghan dominance . You should be very proud of yourself Adam and you made helghan more powerful in the universe "

" Proud ? No, look at what have you done , you destroy the countermeasure generator and Sera alright infected . We are all infected .Why don't you can go to hell . " screamed Anya wresting with the guard holding her but Orklocks frowned and laughed

" You are all wrong , this is an Imulsion's parasitic organism and its affecting the planet . Its already infecting Sera . We are out of time and you came here for this ! You ...YOU ...YOU Bastards " roared Adam .

Orklock locked eyes with Adam " The lambent - will - be dealt -with in a short matter of time and the locust horde as well . The horde will also perish under the might of the helghast war machine . "

" What are you talking about and he our only hope to end this war . " yelled Anya . " You are destroying everything we fight for . We still dying and fighting out there . Millions are going to die because of you "

" Is this about the imulsion ? for killing all of our people for the fuel ?. You -" The admiral cut her off , seemingly amused.

" Your opinions didn't matter very much but they will be dealt with IN A SHORT MATTER OF TIME lieutenant . " he barked infront of Anya's face " You watch me . "

Stahl pasting around them " Your greed and lust for power had already destroyed your world . Your kind developed all kinds of weapons whatever you made but this thing creates the most powerful army in the universe have ever seen but your army had failed the Coalition and they allowed themselves to become fat , lazy and careless ! he mocked

Orklock frowned staring at Stahl but turned to the captives " Don't matter with you and once again your son will be dealt with in a short matter of hours . But once again , you will never see him again . "

" Off course , he can be too much of a paranoid , then we kill him now . " added the chairman .

Adam and Anya mouths dropped and their face rigged with shock then horror . " You wouldn't dare ! " he gasped

_Marcus no_ Anya thoughts she knows that he lost Dom and it was making it worse than she thought . Adam was moaning in pain and hurt and shaking with sweat .

Angrily Adam stood up facing the helghast admiral " I sacrifice everything for my son and Sera . Look around you , look what you have done . You are only destroying yourself for the imulsion . You don't know what you are up against . "

Cutting Adam off , Orlocks grabbed the professor in the collar of his burned white suit . " HELGHAN WILL- NEVER-. NEVER BRING SALVATION ! THERE WILL BE NO TOMORROW ." He roared at Adam's face " We must have the imulsion ! "

" You watch me . " the raged fulled admiral yelled press a button in this ear and grinned evilly at the two prisoners .

"ATTENTION ALL TROOPS , THIS IS THE ADMIRAL SPEAKING . " The admiral announced in his earphone

" SWEEP THE PLANET . I WANT THE EVERY COALITION COLONY ON THIS PLANET TO BE DEAD IN THREE DAYS ! . "

The admiral point his finger at Adams's nose . " As you can see the Coalition is in disarray , with thin the hours , my forces will overwhelm them but they will not survive . "

Adam's mouth dropped in horror " You .. You ! " he gasped . " Whats it going to be ? " asked the Chairman . Until Adam snapped in rage .

" I will never help you ! " he screamed " You think that the inmulsion of this can destroy our race just for the fuel ! You killed my son ! I never help you . You are only DESTROYING SERA ! "

" Get him out of here . I will deal with him" Radec ordered as the guards dragged Adam away before turning to Orklocks . " I want Marcus fenix to be dead in a hour understand ! " order Orklocks .

"NO ! You can't ." screamed Anya struggling from her guards .

Radec then smiled under his helmet " I will be the executioner and I will watch his blood burn . You wouldn't miss this ." His gun was in his hand before added a clip , armed it .

" I make you watch . " Radec whispered before swing the pistol into her head and knocking her world into darkness .


	4. Chapter 4 : End of hope

**Chapter 4 : End of new hope **

The hope for a future for Sera was lost after the helghast empire attack Sera but it only brought hardship , bitterness and the lost of hope to the surivivors of Sera . Now a once great and beautiful planet now turned into a nearly complete ash rock .

Adam's countermeasure weapon was destroyed by the helghast failing to destroy the imulsion .

Billions reduced to millions or thousands of survivors of what is left the COG or the UIR due to the war but the locust horde remained alive and still in hiding along with Queen Myrrah . Many of Helghast battle cruisers were massing above the island that serve as a command base and helghast troops are still setting up defenses around Azura .

But soon the helghast would need to deploy troops and spread them across Sera and their objective : destroy what is left of the Coaltion .

* * *

Anya bagged her hand against the wall of the prison cell and its no point of breaking out _" You watch me . You will never see him again ." _echoed thought her head . After meeting the helghast admiral Orlocks and he told both her and Adam that they are going to kill Marcus .

She was unable to talk or cry , she had tears in her eyes and her head raised up . Her eyes were puffy red from crying . She was the only prisoner in her cell and she didn't want to know what happen to Cole and Barid .

A cell door opened stepping in two red eye soldiers and one of them threw Barid into a cell then a pair of two soldiers were dragging Cole and he was thrown into the cell . " Cole ! " cried Barid " What did you assholes do ? " he yelled rushing to Cole's aid

" That would teach him to shut up . " said the red eye soldier " You shut your mouth . " before walking away slamming the prison door shut . Cole groaned in pain before Baird held him up " You alright man ? "

" Yeah those sons of bitches beat the crap out me ? " he carefully moved his legs before sitting down . " Man I can't feel my legs . "He groaned .

" Hey I though his dad 's bomb would work until those whatever those things are and put us here in this fuckying ship. " Barid said before bagging his fist against the wall .

Cole turned to Barid " Hey we lost Dom , got any heads ups smart ass ? "

" Whoa , I am sorry and yeah we lost Dom now . "

Anya then turned to the two men " Will you two stop this ...I.. " then Anya burst in to tears crying her heart out . " Marcus ."

" What the hell are they doing to- Oh fuck no . " gasped Barid and Cole gave Anya a look of shock and horror

" Marcus ! " Cole warped Any with his bare arms . " There , there the Cole Trains got you and those sons of bitches are going to die when I get out here . "

Barid grabbed the bars in the cell " When I am get out of here , I am kicking all of your asses . " he hollered hoping anyone can hear him .

* * *

Chairman Stahl stroll in the outside of the hotel smiling seeing the process going as troops of all classes were scattered in groups extending their military base and setting up defenses around the island

Infantry grunts in squads patrolling the beaches and wandering further into the island . Engineers setting up machine gun turrets along the stairways and building big heavy AA turrets on the hotels roofs . Heavy soldiers armed with RPGs stood guard on top of the hotels watching for anything in sight .

Troops of all classes were assisting in the military defense buildup . Soldiers carrying ammo crates to another place or standing around talking to their comrades .

Dropships landed fresh troops and supplies to the island . Snipers took place inside the hotels monitoring the process going on and sentry bots hovering in packs rush in and out of the tower guarded by élite shock troopers and riflemen .

" Business is good so far . As long as things were much simpler " he chuckled to himself strolling down the steps and suddenly a explosion nearly blast him into bits knocking him to the ground . A shock trooper grabbed Stahl and they took cover behide a pillar . " Pull back , pull back ! :

" hostile ! " soldiers scattered in the island open fire on a the skies . A pack of five reavers fired rockets into the hotel roof . Everything was happening so fast . Soldiers manning the machine guns turned their fire on the creatures as others fired RPGs and bazookas in the air .

Some AA guns are operated supported the defense . One by one , the reavers exploded into bits of body parts and blood across the island . " Hostiles down , all troops returned to the routine now . "

" Alright Chairman ? "

" I am fine what are you waiting for ! find some to do ! " yelled Stahl the shock troopers scattered away . The Chairman wiped the sweat off his face before staring at the head of the reaver that was blowed off .

" Whoa , that got to hurt but who cares . " he laughed walking away into the tower . A helghast soldier rushed up to him . " Chairman Stahl , the research package and data in on your way to your cruiser as you ask . "

" Alright I want the research delivered to Stahl's deep safety under my authority . " he ordered . A small smiled formed on his face and but he was up to something - " Yes Chairman , the cruiser confirm the research data and the package alright in routine to home . " the soldier said

" Good ! " before turning to the elevator that was working during the second battle of Azura . " This never gets too much . " he sighed as the elevator made its way to the top .

* * *

_**ISA cruiser : Red Dawn.**_

**"** Attentions all personal , we are had arrived at Sera in 03 hours . Airborne Troops stand back . " came The PA system echoing in the entire ship .

Sargent Thomas Sevchenko threw his legs off the bunk , blinking his eyes " Ah right , I heard you . " he murmured to himself as he walked out of the barracks .

Shaking his head and turn to a corner to see a small group of ISA Marines standing in his way starring the view from inside the ship's window's screens . " You think Sera is like Earth ? " asked a marine " You think ? " asked another marine

" What the hell is this all about ? " he asked as he made his way past the group before heading towards the hangar .

" All strike groups report to hanger B for brief intel . " Colonel tempter . " Sev said before saluting at the Colonel who was talking with one of the marines .

" Sev , good see you , now things are better and Narville starring the briefing . We made to Sera after signal from an unknown sector made contact with command and we have little intel . " No shit . " chucked Sev . " Just for basic . "

Sev and jane made his way towards the hangar where intruder drop ships are gathering with a large group of marines lock and load from M82 assault rifles to M224-A1 light machine guns .The captain climb a boarded the dropship and stared the briefing . Captain Narville took a deep breath

" Troops listen up , we are mobilizing in five . Command had made contact with an un-identify target and we had reports say there a civilization under attack and that three days ago .

We are going to set up a beachhead to land troops on the ground . The 8th amor division will be waiting our asses . Now everyone pack up your shit and move . Any questions ? "

" Yeah I got one . Are there any hostile around . " said Rico one of Sev's friends _Shit_ he thought he broke rule 35 : never question your commanding officer

" Maybe yes or no , we don't know whats on that planet , ready your shit . I got a feeling they aren't the welcoming kind . " replied Narville .

Few minutes later , the marines rushed to their unit dropships and VTOL ships , " So you guess that the higs here ?" asked Sev " Fuck yeah , I am going kill these bastards to pieces . " yelled Rico .

" Easy man , I buy you a beer when this shit is over . " chucked Sev .

" Alright , it's on me ! " slapping a high-five before handing Rico his favourite weapon M224-A1 light machine gun " Thanks man . "

" Good , you and I are going hig hunting when we see those bastards . " joked Sev " May the best soldier wins . " laughed Rico as the two hop on the dropships .

_" Deck teams standing by . All ships go ! " _Then the intruders were deployed down into the skies and every marine who were all riding an Intruder down from a cruiser to the ground was bone-jolting, terrifying, and ear-shattering drama drop as the dropships zoom down from the ships .

" Yeah " cheered Rico and Sev as the intruders flow through the Seran skies and skiing across the ocean " Man , I guess we are expecting the royal air force or something - "

" Hey what the fuck is that ? " yelled Marine pointing to a distance , cutting off Rico . " What the hell ? " gasped Sev as they were in range of a 500 feet tall MAWLR but something was wrong . " Incoming -"

But the entire war machine was melted down to its legs and lambent stalks penetrated its legs " Shit what the fuck ? " yelled a marine . From the look of it , nobody had no idea how it got in their way . " This is pretty new ." said Sev " Get us closer now "

" Whoa , no shit man . " yelled Rico in shock " Are those real stalks , man I got to stop eating vegetables

" Okay , I think they aren't the welcoming kind here . " said Sev " Guess they got the better firepower then the higs did ."

As the intruders speeding off as they were closing in on Hanover city and they don't know what is out there . But the ISA are well ready for anything .

* * *

Marcus was in the execution room with six soldiers , their face's show no feelings or any emotions . Their assault rifles train on Marcus . He didn't see two new soldiers armed with assault lancer walked into the room

" IF you fucking lay a finger on them , You - " the solider smack his face . " You will be together . " he said before turning at the soldiers " You guys the executioners ? "

The soldiers nodded but an assault soldier point at the lancer " Where the hell didn't you get that ? " But the troopers didn't replied but raise their lancers . " Is Radic on his way ? "

Suddenly the two fired their lancers unleashing a hail fire of metal killers into the higs that were stunned by their fire power . They were all killing and blood gusting out of the bodies

" Marcus ! " before the soldiers threw out his helmet revealing Sam and Clay Carmine who switch his COG helmet " Blood hell they torture you and where's Cole and barid . " before releasing Marcus and throwing away the helghast uniform

" Shit, I don't know , give me that . " Marcus grabbed the lancer and Sam took the **StA-52 Assault Rifle **and armed it.

" Marcus I have never seen this kind of gun before . " Sam said " More like the retro lancer we used back in the other war ! " Marcus said . " where the fuck did get the uniform ? "

" No more chatting people , we got incoming . " yelled Carmine firing the rifle at the door scoring a headshot on an unlucky trooper as they ran out from the back of the room as gunfire echo through the ship .

" After we were fuck up in the beginning from those guys . They forgot to lock the cage behide us . Got careless of what they are doing and that don't explain the uniform . " explained Carmine slipped another clip in the rifle .

" Yeah we see Griffin too, that fucker ! " added Sam handing a rifle to Marcus. Marcus could remember he and the surviving members of Delta one met Griffin back on Char and they were to do a task for the CEO ex-strandard but things turned out much worser .

Griffin was back , he was working with the Higs and looks like he was planning revenge .

" Good , I think I need to settle a score with him . " growled Marcus and he was going to kill Griffin for the insults back on Char .

Then Sam said " Yeah , do me one favour ? Kick his ass really hard ! that's for Dom . "

XXXXXXX

**Helghast battle cursier 888**

" Sir , small arms fire in section 055 and heavy fire fight on multiple decks sir . " reported the officer to the Admiral " Well don't just bloody stand there , alert the fleet ! " Orklocks roared before turning to the screen .

His eyes wide in shock , the screens shows Marcus Fenix and two gears running thought the decks killing troopers everywhere !

_**" Yeah it fucking pay back time " yelled Marcus sawing a trooper in half .**_

_**" Yeah , eat shit and die motherfuckers ! " yelled a muscled gear with tatoos stomping on the hig's helmet leaving the body with nothing but blood and brains .**_

_This is an outrage , how did he escape ? I have never seen a pertinacious fighter this far_ Orlocks thought before turning to the trooper " Prepare my ship now . "

" Attention all troops , prepare to abandon ship ! he yelled in the microphone .

" When we get out here , destroy ship ! " before leaving the bridge .

Griffin was wandering further into the maze of decks and tunnels but then a soldier rushed towards me " Executive , we have to go ! it's the admiral's orders sir .

" What the fuck are you talking about ? " before the soldier yelled in pain as gunfire erupted in the deck " Shit " before hearing a familiar voice

" GRIFFFIN ! " Marcus yelled firing his lancer as bullets echoed thought the ship but Griffin grabbed the assault rifle from the ground and fired back rapidly .

" Shit " before taking cover , He and Sam saw more troopers backing Griffin up . " We have to go sir ! " cried a trooper pulling Griffin away from the fire fight . " NO , we got some unfinished business with Fenix . ! " he pushing the trooper away before peeking into opening .

"Never ends ,would you Fenix . " he hollered in anger squeezing the rifle . " Fuck you ! " snapped Sam hiding a metal crate .

" Yeah , what it to you and that's one thing that we agree on ? " shouted Marcus as they crotch behide cover . " Maybe I should start with you ! "

Griffin snorted with digest but this is going to and screamed " You fucking COG motherfuckers I don't give a shit about your fucking bitch brother or any of your piece of shit mother fuckers . " and Marcus's replies meet with hellfire rounds from the machine gun . Marcus want to keep fighting but the death of Dom and his father kept popping up his mind .

" I dont care about how many brothers you lose . You pieace of shit . It between you and me ." Griffin yelled raising his pistol " Sir no we deal with later "

But the surviving soldiers grabbed Griffin and they all retreated back to the elevator .

" Another time Fenix. I coming for your bitch . "

Griffin grinning evilly as the elevator closes just before Marcus , Sam and Carmine reach the door .

" Fucking Griffin god dammit " punching a hole into the elevator leaving a blunt on it . " Hey man , I think I see some doors over there ." yelled Carmine before taking off .

" Get everyone down there , everyone there , find them , kill them now ! " screamed the intercom echoing across the hall " Shit that aren't good . " yelled Sam raising the machine gun .


	5. Chapter 5 : New hope

**Chapter 5 : escape**

" There ! " yelled Carmine as the three rushed towards the hallway . " Attention all troops , lock down the decks ! Bloody hell don't just stand there get them now . Release the nerve gas ! " the announcement boom out of the hall way . " That not cool ! " yelled Carmine .

" there ! " yelled Sam digging her fingers into the door , then Carmine gave Sam a hand before the door was open , they all barging in closing it . They could hear running feet and shouts of command echoing in the hallway . They are getting closer and then the corridor was quiet in seconds.

" Shit that is too close . " she said drawing her lancer scanning the cages . The three realized they were in a holding cell .

" Shit , are there anyone in there !" Marcus yelled " Sam, Marcus ! is it you ! " cried out a light tone voice next to them .

" Cole ! " Sam gasped " You sweet pea , the Cole Train is happy to see your fat ass again . " cried Cole with joy before Marcus kicked the door open .

" Okay delta , we got to get out this hell hole ." Marcus yelled before ripping out an armory emplacement stocked with new weapons next to the cell passing out guns to the rest of the gears

" Whoo , lock and load . " shout Cole . " Marcus . " cried Anya wrapped her arms around Marcus. " What happen to you ? Oh thank god , you made it " . she sigh with relief . " Okay people , we got get off this bucket of bolts now . Carmine you said you saw a few life boats around ." asked Marcus throwing an assault rifle at Anya .

" Yeah . I know the way this way people ! " before Carmine taking off to another door as the gears rushed out of the holding cells .

**Orklock's cruiser**

**Bridge .**

Two assault soldiers guarding the throne of the admiral and all of a suddenly a door side opening stepping out Griffin and a squad of Helghast marines . " Hey , the fucking motherfucker are getting away ! " he bellow at the admiral as the helmsmen staring at him .

Orlock turned at Griffin " What did you gloat said ? " he roared ; his eyes blazed in anger . Griffin them remained silent stepping away from the Orlocks .

" Don't you think you are above the military or me and don't blame me for this filth . They will be dealt with me and I don't want to hear from you . Nearer you die or they die . Unless you have a opinion. " Orlock warned " Understand ! "

Griffin nodded with respond . " Good . Attention all troops . The COG army is in the lower level in deck 555 . Lock down the bridge and the decks . Find them and I want them dead now . Double your efforts . Get down there ! " he roared in the microphone address his troops on the bridge . "

Orlocks then turned to Griffin " I don't want any lecture from you ! The coalition may tolerate with you but we are not the coalition . This time , there will be no mistakes , they will die ! "

Griffin removed his sunglasses and eyed at Orlock " I hear you right and that fucking clear and Fenix is mine we got some unfinished business here . "

" You will have your own fight , we got important work that is matter to us . Don't you mess up or you are a dead man ! " Orlocks warned

**Unknown part in Hanover**

" Move, Move ! " yelled Rio as the ISA marines entered the street of Hanover with their guns drawn and lock and load . There are 30 of them on the ground . Marines eqiuped with full body armor and helmets armed with assault rifles exchange glance with the other soldiers and the surrounding but this time was different. The buildings were boarded up , windows were shattered in pieaces and cars are scattered as dead bodies .

" Spread out ! " yelled Sev before lowering his rifle rasing his fist the marines stopped . It was too quiet first . Suddenly a lambent stalk burst out of the ground catching the marines in surprise .

The lambent always had the element of surprise to anyone that stand in their way . " What the hell is that ? " screamed a marine ,

" Marines , take cover ! " yelled another marine as the marine scattered like ants siding in cover behide the buildings and abandoned cars .

The stalk release two poisonous pods and revealing an infected ugly drone . The marines eyes wide open like they had seen a real horror movie . " My god . " gasped Rico drawing his gun at the monster . Suddenly gunshots echo out . The bullet hit into the monster head causing the head to exploded into yellow goo .The monsters collapsed to the ground and second it exploded into yellow goo . Then the marines fired at the lambent with 500 rounds and it exploded into yellow goo after that .

" What the fuck ? " gasped Sev as the marines aiming their weapons at the yellow imuslion liquid . " It an energy source ? "

" Dud I not touching that kind of shit dude " replied Rico " Whatever that thing is that's making them move that real sick ". Suddenly the ground began to shake and the noise of marching feet and snares and growled like zombies

" What the hell is that ? " yelled a marine pointing to a yellow horde of infected locust drones and wretches in their way . Yellow goo dripping from their mouths and their yellow eyes are focus on the new enemy ; the ISA marines .

The marines eyes wide open and slowly backing away from the lambent horde . " RUN ! " screamed Rico . The marines then started screaming , running and cursing as they all ran down on another road in the streets dodging stalks , abandoned cars and debris others firing their guns behide their backs . They rush through the abandoned street to another path toward the warehouse guarded by makeshift barricades.

They rush past the dead stalks and the emulsion puddles towards the outpost

" Oh shit , Oh shit ! " screamed Sev as he keep running for his life , his rifle was on his back and suddenly they heard machine gun fire ahead blasting the horde into pieces .

" Over here ! " yelled a hood woman waving her lancer in the air from a barricaded wall behide the warehouse . All the marines rushed safety into the standard outpost catching their breath and Sev and Rio are the last ones in the outpost .

" Everyone check your shit and lock and load , people and you !" Sev turned his attention at the woman before taking a deep breath " Thanks , we are the ISA marines , we here to help . " he announced forgetting the lambent creatures .

" It's fine as long as we are alive ." the standard leader said . Suddenly the marines turned to see a crowd of people ; men with assault rifles , women and children .

" It means the International Strategic Alliance . It's okay we here to help . " said Rico raising his hand , his assault gun strapped in his back . The marines lowered their guns and keep a distance between the standard.

Rico and Sev exchanged looks before walking into the warehouse along with the leader while the other marines set up a permiter around . They walk past metal rectangle cargo box filled with people and the ware house has ammo crates , beds , tables and an armory " Whoa , these guys got some serious fire power here ." said Sev " It must be a civil war going on . " said Rico " I don't like it . I have a bad feeling about this .

" Welcome to Hangover or what is left of it . " she said , " Having a beating from the glowies are you?" . Many of the marines glanced each other with shock

" What happen here ? " asked Rico before walking over a boy hiding next to his mother , he gentle lift the chin and he smiled . " I don't what those things are but did you say glowies ! " demanded Sev " Those things tried to kill us . Wait minute you knew about this ?"

The leader signed , " Hey we just trying to survive here and hey may this is your answer . " whistling to a man and the man rushed to Sev and Rico before handing the marine a old newspaper which title had "** Emergence Day** "and photo underneath which shows monsters crawling from the underground shooting innocent people . Other marines crowed around Rico and Sev staring at the title " emergence day" .

"What are those things ? "

" I don't believe it ! "

"I never seen those things before shit they are worse than the helghast ."

There was a great wave of shrivels around the standard colony but they all stared the marines wondering what would happen next .

" Oh my god ." gasped Rico staring at the gore pic of the news paper . It made him and Sev sick to their stomachs , they didn't know what the hells going on in their planet and were horrified by the shocking event happen after the 74 year war on emulsion . Angered by the deaths of millions , fire quickly burn inside the marines and it a difference between orders or citizens .

" I can't belive this ." Sev yelled at the news paper having enough seeing the deaths of millions of people before turning to the hooded women .

" Listen up everyone, we are going to get you and everyone off the planet , reinforcements are going to be here to get you to safety. Get as much food and other supplies you can carry . We getting everyone off this shitting planet now ."

"Doesn't that mean we have to join your army ?" asked a hardened voice in the crowd

" No way man , no ones get left behind . We are the ISA ! We are going kick some serious ass here. We are ISA! " Rico yelled boasting the morale of the colony . A great wave of "Yeah " echoed around the crowd . Sev grabbed the radio from his vest and yelled " Command ! we need have citizens that need to get out of the hot zone . We need to evacuate the civics ASAP . "

A new voice responded " ETA, copy that 6 minutes , multiple hostiles coming towards your position ."


	6. Chapter 6 : Foothold

**Chapter 6 : Foot hold**

A large group of APCs and Archer tanks rumbling through the shores of an unknown area . The ISA forces weren't aware of the war going on in this planet for 15 years and they relieved reports that Helghast forces had landed there days ago . Along the convey were platoons of marines walking side by side by the tanks just in case they need infantry support .

The ISA forces could see the city of Hangover next the ocean but Hangover was the last city remaining since the locust horde didn't attack the city since E-day . It was now infested with Lambent Stalks miles away . On the leading Archer Tank turret was high ranking ISA officer Jason Narville .

His determination and his courage had inspired his troops during combat but he have a motive of " No Man Left Behind " but he only valued the lives of his soldiers . He also promise them they would get home safety.

" Okay troops listen up , keep your guard up and stay together ,we don't what hostiles are out there . Stay sharp people. Weapons free if you are engaged . " Narville reminded to his men

Captain Narville lowered his binoculars and stared at the city that was almost far away from them .

But then something catch his eye was a flood of debris in their path . The captain raised his fist stopping the convey . Something was wrong her and it was the smell of smoke and a combination of death and blood odor breezing in the air. The smell of war was near

In front of them was a mess of burned and blend metal everywhere and a few dead bodies . A aircraft carrier drifting with yellow goo and dripping in the water . The carrier was ripped apart by a brutal force , there were huge chunks of the carrier and half of the carrier was in flames and the rest in bits . The ship was broken in massive pieces It was some monster that did this but it was the lambent leviathan that wreaked the Sovereign.

" God ! " that's all he would say " All units head towards the wreckage

" Spread out and look for survivors " he ordered jumping out of the tank as marines rushed towards the crash site . Medics at the ready . Rifles locked and loaded as they spread across the shore lines looking for survivors or any contact . Bodies checked for life . A perimeter was setup for defense. Tanks and APCs with machine gunners at the ready to be engaged as they move through the thick yellow sand across the beach .

Hangover Coast was a holiday spot for Sereans to enjoy the sun and the warm water but today it was littered with metal chunks , debris and the water was inflected with stalks with a greenest color

" Hey we got contact " as a squad of marines on his left was about approached a ship containment box as three blue gears with their hands up along with a small group of crew men in dirty blue uniforms walked out in the open. Narville frowned and was about to say " Who the hell are these guys . " However , they weren't hostile or the helghast kind

But instead he said " ISA marines ! Identified yourselves ! " he demanded raising his rifle up as the marines surrounded them .One gear step forward protectively in front of the group . A gear was in full rusty blue body armor from it's head down to its feet .

The gear removed the helmet reveal a female face looking with raven hair " My name is private Amy Vass , Coalition of Order Governments . " she said calmly . " I am captain Narview Interplanetary Strategic Alliance . I here to help "

" ISA ! Shit we never heard of you guys . You guys are form space wow . But we could use big hands here , we got a lot of wounded here and medical supplies are getting low. "

" We need medics now " he called out . " Then Narville glanced at Amy's body armor up and down with confusion . " I never seen heavy armor like that before . " he said to himself . _I got a bad feeling there are civics in the crossfire . Better get them out before someone get killed . "_

. " Hooper . " he ordered a second in command soldier next to him . " Contact command , tell them we got multiple civilians and wounded requesting EVAC and medic dropships at our location . "

" Private , you and your friends come with us and assist with the evac . Then you can tells what happen okay . "

Amy nodded " Sure . We were stranded for two days . But thanks for the assist . We were sunk by the glowies . Thanks you we going to need lots of help out there. We got people dying . We set up a camp at the north. Only a few miles away ."

The captain nodded his head " I understand we get as many people off this planet as possible . What glowies ?"

" The lambent . Those things can blow up if you kill them .Be careful , You want to mess with them. " but Narrivle shake his head.

" What are you doing here ? " he asked strongly " We are on patrol and we found another lifeboat of survivors from the Eagle nest . Before you guys came. "

" Thats your ship . " Narville pointed to the wreckage " Jeez , sorry about your ship . You guys can come with us . We have supplies , doctors and ships to get everyone off the planet . "

It seen to be a good idea for the gears ; that the thing they wanted to hear. An moment of relief surround Amy mixed with hope, without thinking and she said " Okay , we with you. "

" No one's going anything until we clear out the civilians . " he ordered to his men. He then glanced at the destruction around him . " I never seen war that brutal before . I think command isn't going to like this if we know what really going in their history . " he thought to himself as he start observing the bridge across the river. But it was broken in half but the explosion of the lambent leviathan destroyed half the bridge . " The COG collapse a few months ago and we are standard . We are on that piece of shit for months with many people on it . A thousand people on board "

" We going to need bring in the big guns . " he said to himself making a mental note out of it . He passed numerous marines scattered in the beach and the wreckage of the helicopter carrier . He had no idea there were hundreds of civilians on boards .

" Contact ! " screamed a marine as the ground shocked and the impact from the earth quake knock the marines off balances and tanks shook rapidly . " Its an earthquake ! " yelled Narville . Out of the ground came the most terrifying creatures the locust horde . Sand exploded out of the ground , dusting the air as seven savage locust drones burst out of the ground .

Drones the foot soldiers of the locust horde now separated from their brothers and became savage. Their thirst for blood and fresh slaughter found themselves against a new enemy the ISA . They unleashed a combination of hammerburst and retro lancers at the marines . They found cover and start shooting .

All the marines snapped into defense mode swinging to cover while others threw themselves on the ground with their heads down to avoid the flying lead. The drones screamed their curses of ancient language as they miss .

" It's the locust ! " screamed Amy firing her lancer as Narville joined the fight . He noticed the lancer with disbelief.

_A gun with a chainsaw ? What kind of weapon is this _

" What the hell are those things . All units weapons free . " the captain roared unleashed his rifle forgetting the lancer ; igniting 7mm rounds at the drones . The marines did the same thing firing their guns and the other gears spirited to cover provide suppressed fire at the drones . Bullets fly back and forth .

" Hell yeah ." the rag tag group of gears firing their lancers killing a few of them saving the rest for their allies.

Two ISA archer tanks grinded forwards at the drones with bullets reflecting off the armor . " Open fire . " the captain commanded as the order instantly snapped into action

The tanks armed with a chain gun and a missile launder on both it's sides. Since the forces were under attack both tanks unleashed a deathly barrage of rockets at the drones .

Drones roared in pain flying through the mid air and scattered the beach with bloody parts and their bodies . The last drone was dead with a bullet in it's rocky skull by a rookie soldier . " Everyone okay ? Marines sound off . " the captain yelled . A great wave of curses and not dead echoed from the marines who are still lucky to be alive .

" That's the locust but we prefer the grubs . " said female gear placing his steel boot destroying the wounded locust drone into a mixture of color of red and brains .In view of the execution, Narville eyes wide up with shock and disgusted and he held his mouth preventing the acid inside his throat from throwing up.

" When we get though this . I want a nice chat with you kid when this is over . I am not judging you or giving you orders , me and high command want some answers . Just trust me , I can get you out this mess. " said Narville clutching his rifle added in a new clip.

Amy nodded and she offered to shake his hand . " Okay , I tell you my part of my story then we get the hell off this planet . We want a new planet with no grubs . " she said strongly

" Okay . Done lets go find your people. " he said clamly to Amy wiping the blood off her face . " I don't want you know what you been through but its going to be alright . "

But panic filled her voice . " Oh god , we got to get back to the camp , locust will be there any minute . "

" Marines on me . We going in move . " ordered Narville as he signal his troops to move forward along with the tanks . Guns lock and load and the marines were looking for something to shoot .  
" We are almost there , we going to make it ! " said Amy with joy in her tone .

" DIG ! " boom a voice as the a massive fat looking creature fired a creature from its makeshift gun in the air and it dig under the ground then speed towards the marines as it kicks dirt and pathing tiles in it's path .

Marines scattered in direction trying to avoid the incoming projectile . The organic bomb pop out from the ground and exploded deadly metal shrapnel in the air .

" Whatever those things are ! shoot it ! " screamed Narville firing his rifles . The creatures moved forward slowly making them easy targets thought the beach . In fact , every rounds sink into their bodies with no effect on them , it was a shock that the savage boomers that absorb much damage . Angered Marines muttered curses in their breath as they fired their rifles rapidly like machine guns but one tank fired a Gatling cannon into the twin beasts reducing them to bits .

It was over , the ISA won but not for long . The troops keep going killing any hostile in their path all thanks to 6 months of heavy duty training back on Vekta . They managed to spilt in groups through the cavern since the tanks can't handle climbing high ground.

However , they ran into some locust resistance and destroying them using hit , duck and run tactics . One hour later, the coast was secured , the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance Marine corp able to reach the COG makeshift base camp outpost next to the full wreckage of the carrier. Across , the makeshift base ; metal supply containers served as camp grounds and bunkers with people coming out .

In respond ,The survivors of the Eagle's nest were shocked to see new allies coming for their aid with blue lights flashing they are not the enemy but joy filled them. Out in the opening ,Gears and civilians cheered as the ISA army were welcome like heroes . All weapons were strapped to their metal backs before greeting the new comers .

Finally , engineers were able to established communications on the beach to call down reinforcements and the fleet . " Double time marines . Move out . Help out the civics " he called out as he and the others marines continuously shook hands with survivors thanking them for their rescue .

" Thanks for the assist . Captain is there anything we do to thank you. We survive the grubs and the lambent . All of this we been….." As tears fall from her eyes . Narville smiled and hug her supportively as tears fall from Amy's eyes glancing at the skies with pride .

There was new hope after all for the survivors of Sera

Over the skies of Sera , a massive fleet of the finest battle cruisers arriving at their location over Hanger over Coast and the new allies from the ISA will help turn the tide of the war . The coast was taken by the ISA and the ISA forces will be ready to fight what really out there .

* * *

**Author's note : There are two new characters from the Gears of War Judgement will make an apperance in the upcoming chapters : Sofia Hendrik and Garron Paduk**


	7. Chapter 7 : The New War

**Chapter 7 : The New War begins **

The evacuation was quickly in process at Hangover Coast , ISA marines were bringing in fresh survivors who were scattered after the ship was destroyed .Soon , Narville's armor division saved almost 900 people , the medics assisted and provide full medical treatment to the wounded with helping hands from the gears .

Truck like Intruder Dropships taking turns loading each civilians' or gear soldier and carefully lift them off to the waiting ISA cruisers where they will be evacuated . The wounded was the first evacuate before getting the remaining civilians or gear soldiers to safety .

Everyone was thrilled to see the ISA to come to rescue them from the terrible fifteen year locust –human war . Some survivors told tales of heartbreaking stories of losing their love ones because of the war and Narville told them they understood grieving but he wanted know what really happen and he offered them a second chance of life on Vekta . Survivors and their families thanked Narville a million times for owning them their lives .

Nariville watched from his command post as the last of the civics or gears were boarded on the last transport before taking them to the evacuation cruisers .

Narville informed high command that there are multiple civilians in the crossfire , engaged by unknown hostiles and two cruisers containing the COG survivors will be returning to Vekta . A makeshift base was set up in at the beach as the unit began to monitoring the wreckage.

Tents setup in a minute , a defensive perimeter around the camp and a heavy duty command tent with plasma screen Laptops and radar systems were up and running with techs and communication officers working on the screens monitoring the skies and managing ground control. A few squads of marines volunteered to savage the wreckage from the ship

" Yes sir ! " explained Narville outside of the tent , talking to his headphone " Sir , there are multiple refugees badly need medical treatment and evacuee . " He paused holding the phone in his hand and continued .

" Command here gave a direct order to secure a beach head . Not picking up a group of non-combat civilians " said the ISA general

" But general ! They are people like us .These people are going to die here . I am not let a thousand souls back on where they come from . " protested Narville ."We don't know what happen on that planet #550045 ; if there some kind of war going on general .We don't know what hostiles out there we will be facing . It not the helghast for sure but god knows there is something that is god dam big out there and that the thing we going to find out . "

"All I want to hear . " said the ISA general in his speakers satisfied with Narville's process in the mission " Carry on . Give me an update in five hours . I hope it's worth it ."

But Narville sighed deeply rubbing his forehead with his fingers before he approached the command tent with technicians working on plasma screen laptops .

" Troops ! " Narville boomed as the soldiers stood up and salute the captain . " Found anything yet . This better be important why we are here in the first place! " He was slowly getting frustrated but he send teams of scouts to look for anything useful for the past two hours .

" Sir ! " said a soldier who was monitoring the plasma screen laptop signaling Narville to come .

" One our scout groups found a data disk and they savaged a carload of surviving hard drive and a computer terminal

from the wreckage . " Those guys got some serious computer technology than ours. You want to see to this . " before he push a button on the computer . Narville leaned closer to the screen " Finally , some real shit to see . Finally some answer . I mean big answers ."

" It's a recording sir " said the officer to his left .

As the screen played and a female voice active and began .

_"So this is how it ends? Today, the __Coalition of Ordered Governments__ cease to exist. __Chairman Prescott__? He abandoned us some time ago. We can't pretend that we're a government any longer." _

" _It all began on __Emergence Day__, when the __Locust__ emerged and overran us._ " The recordings had footages of a chairman in a blue military uniform with a light beard presenting his speech to an army of armored soldiers and next recording plays the scenes of E-day happening , the invasion of the locust horde .

Narvilles eyes wide with horror , his eyes was replaying a moment with grey humanoid monsters pouring out from the ground like an uncontrollable flood followed by hollow monsters served as war machines murdering humans everything in their path.

" Oh My God !" he whispered with his mouth open . The locust , he recognized the monsters they encountered after they were attacked on the beach .

The recording played on . Narville was beaming over the screen with his own eyes . " How many people have to died ? " he murmur to himself .

Devastated by the horrors of the brutal genocide slaughter. He witnessed Locust creatures turning cities into battlegrounds trying to kill as many people as possible. It made him feel sick but he felt horribly disgusted of the impact of the locust war ; the huge cost of human life he ever seen in his career.

" _We tried to stop them with the __Hammer of Dawn__, incinerating our own cities, killing millions of our own people. But the Locust kept coming. The survivors from the Hammer Strikes, the __Stranded__, didn't want anything to do with a government that sacrificed civilians. "_

Laser beans shot from the skies raining on cities burning them instantly in front of the screen

"Sacrificing people . That genocide. That their secret weapon; orbital weaponry . That is serious advance technology. "

"_And after fifteen years of fighting, we even had to sacrifice the last Human stronghold, __Jacinto__. We sank the city and finally stopped the Locust Army. The war was finally over. Reduced to refugees, we found a __remote island__ where we could start again. But some things can never be rebuilt, the broken heart s and the broken minds. "_the recording narrated .

" _Then a new enemy came after us, even worse than the last, the __Lambent__. Now they're spreading across Sera, killing everything in their path. We've held them off for as long as we can, we're out of options! " _

Across , Monstrous stalks busted out of the ground like tulips release poison yellow pods unleashing horrible locust mutants infested with the imulsion . It played on the screen showing Narville the lambent creatures attacking the COG.

It was real , he had never seen a glowie in his career . The recordings played on .

" _Our only hope now is to abandon the island and split up. Some of us are going to live on the remaining ships. Others want to risk going back to the mainland, Godspeed, Colonel. This is the former Lieutenant. Anya Stroud, signing off."_

The recording ended and the whole truth was revealed what really happen on Sera about the war with the locust and the lambent . It all connected to the locust horde and their war on humanity .

_The ISA will not believe this_ the captain thought . Then Narville turned to another officer in charge " Get the recordings to High Command and get me a copy of the recording .

He press his tac/com " Colonel Templer , can find any secure channels to any survivor colonies . "he said in the headphone .

" I want a secure transmission to any Coalition Settlements or any survivor colonies around . We got to contact them before the Higs get to them or worse . We are pulling every survivor and everyone off this planet. He explained his plan to Templer .

" Get me a profile of Coalition Intel Officer ; Lieutenant Anya Stroud . She can help us figure out what we are dealing with ."

" Captain Narville , the broadcast ready as you order sir . I found multiple channels across Sera just to keep you posted . "

" That good and thanks for the info Colonel Templer . Keep me posted " Narville held the microphone to his lips as the command post begin broadcasting his transmission

" _This is Captain Narville of the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance , if any settlement is listening to this . The planet has been invaded by Helghast forces . Whatever you do not emerge them or the lambent . The Helghast is well armed and but dangerous .We will come and find any survivors and every survivor will be evacuated . The ISA will provide protection and safety for your own people . You are not alone out there and ISA will not abandon you . "_ he said calmly with cautious .

" _We had seen the brutality of this war , the hammer strikes and we seen whole mass slaughtering of billions of innocent people . We come to get your people off this planet away from this mess . We will not abandon you . To any surviving military remnants or any survivors colonies if you are listing to my message . Please respond. " _ Suddenly the radio was booming with cries for help

" This Colonel Hoffman of Anvil Gate , What the hell is happen ? Who is this " cried a deep militarized voice on the radio interrupted with more cries and panicking voices for help.

" What the hells going on ? "

" Its an alien invasion ? "

" Oh god , they got gunships ! "

" Who is this . " demanded Colonel Hoffman , but Narville could feel the fear in their voice . Then Narville paused for a moment and said " War ! This is Captain Narville of the ISA speaking. "

* * *

**Hanover City **

**Eastern Harbor **

" There too many of them ! " yelled a marine to Sev , Rio and the others were ambushed by a hundred lambent forms . " Command ! we need reinforcements now " yelled Sev as the other took cover behide the ship mental containers and returning fire at the glowing creatures who were shooting at them but lambent had poor aiming skills making it easier for the marines to fight back .

" Dam , those things are hard to kill ." groaned Rio firing his machine gun rapidly at the polyps emerging from the stalks . Monsters busted into yellowish piles of yellow goo . " What the hell are those things ? yelled Rico .

" Who care ! kill them in the head ! " screamed Sev emptying a clip into a lambent pod as the second stalk emerged from the ground .

" How ! "

" I don't know ! God Damit . " growled Sev , his rifle was out of ammo . Sev quick took cover beside a metal shipment container . " Come oh , god dam it " he yelled feeling the panic inside of him then smashing the clip in his rifle . But heard a loud growl behide him , fear filled his eyes as he turn his head around as the lambent creature leaped towards him .

Raising his rifle in defence , the wretch pinned him down on the ground snapping it's teeth . Sev held his rifle tight as the wretch sneered like a wild animal shaking the rifle hard with his mutant hands . The lambent wretch snapping it's razor sharp teeth closer to the marine's neck like a half mutant rabid dog. His head dig deeper into the ground as the end was near

"Oh Shit ! " cried Sev as a wretch came closer to bite his neck. " Sev , I got you man . " cried Rico " hang on ! "

Rico swing his machine gun rifle in the butt of his gun at the lambent wretch , he avoiding Sev's head knocking the wretch from the pinned corporal before shooting it three times . " That right , stay dead freak "

Sev quickly thank Rico for saved him his ass before jumping back into the action shooting lead into the glowies.

Bullets fired endless but ammo was becoming low , the lambent horde was endless as more lambent drones , polyps and drudges still coming ." Hold them off ." yelled a marine .

" Come on you freaks DIE ! " screamed Rico unleashed 9 mms at a lambent drudge .

" Waste those motherfuckers ! "

It tried to grab Rico then he rigged the drudge with bullets before Rico gave a quick kick to the stomach as yellowish blood gash out of the mutant . " Kick ass ! " he boomed with laugher .

The kick send the wounded drudge to collided with a lambent drone squad . Rico caused a chain reaction from the drudge into the lambent . They all burst into chunks of yellow goo like balloons along with the ploys

The line was holding . Marines held the line but face off an endless horde of monsters they never seen . Marines returned fire from their cover of cement barriers , they manage to kill a wave of lambent but more were coming . With ammo and grenades running out , the ISA unit was making their last stand with the a couple of ammo clips left . five men were badly wounded but one marine was killed after shot in the head .

" That all you got motherfuckers ! " screamed Rico unleashing a barrage of bullets at the lambent " Jeez Christ ! Another one ! We going to be overrun . " screamed a marine

" That can't be good " groaned Rico as another stalk burst from the ground .

" Where's that Support! " yelled Rio firing the machine gun at the group of charging lambent wretches . One marines was shot right in the shoulder , collapsing screaming in pain holding his shoulders as Sev dragged him into a group of marines taking cover .

" Where the support ! " yelled Sev in his Tac/Com

An ISA armored Tank emerged from the water and crawled on to the docks giving hope to the marines , it squashed a lambent drone before unleashed their mini gun cannons into the yellow horde tearing them into ribbons of yellow blood and chunks .

The marines cheered for the reinforcements and others sighed with relief. Marines snapped back into the fight continued attacking the lambent using what is left of their ammunition

The lambent horde's weaponry had no effect on the tank that was covered the marines . Unleashing hell at the creatures , the tank firing a barrage of missiles at the stalks , rockets ignited deadly metal pieces in the air when they came contact with the creatures , pods blew up and the remaining lambent locust were gunned down by the ISA reinforcements. APCs and dropships filled with fresh troops finished off the lambent troops .

Troops wielding heavy machine guns and combat shotguns gunning down countless drones as they hooting with laugher enjoyed the best turkey shooting in all of history .

Its over for now . " Command , we in the clear but requesting supplies to restocking our shit . " said Rico pushing his headphones wiping sweat off his face , breathing heavily and smiled at Sev giving the _I am okay dude look . _

The remaining marines let out a cry of cheer as they reunited with their unit . " Five wounded requesting evac and one KIA . " said Sev in his tac/com " Okay , Sev command already been acknowledged . Good luck out there .Its hot as hell . "

" You too up there . I buy you a drink when this shit over . " before cutting off the tac/com

" I think I need a shower what this shit is over . " groaned Sev rubbing his shoulders forgetting about a wretch that turns into a lambent like creature tried to bite his head off .

" Man that never get old . Dude look at this shit . That a real nasty bitch . " looking a puddle of imulsion next to an odd looking gun on the ground.

Sev then picked up a rifle that look like a AK-47 but forged in blood red metal with a strange looking arrow cross on both sides of the gun . It was heavy that a bag of rocks but easy to use and shoot with the Full magazine in it

" No way . " he strapped his original rife back on his back before picking the Hammerburst from the ground . Rico smirked " That a badass machine gun ! Check this out ! " he held a gnasher shotgun his arms .

" No shit man ! where did you get it " gasped Sev as they both strap their guns in their backs carrying newer weapons the ISA had never seen . Just incase .

" The same thing like you did Sev " chucked Rico as they both hurry to rejoin their unit .

He and the others meet with their fresh reinforcements: along the reinforced troops was Captain Narville himself . Captain Narville greeting with Sev's unit and order his troops to spread out ; doing a headcount and he had a feeling the mission was going well , then Sev and Rico turned to Narville .

The harbor was secured but leaving a mess of yellow goo everywhere and the warehouse was unscratched since the ISA came . Troopers were observing several chunks from the dead monsters and the lambent stalks with caution pocking it with their rifles .

" You late ! " scoffed Rico coming across Narville .

" You okay Captain. " asked Sev before saluting the captain " Yes Corporal Sevchenko ,there a lot of ground to cover . This planet begin like hell but I saw what happen there. " He turned to his men around them to addressed his plans . "Troops this is our time but it is just the only beginning . "

Rico rolled his shoulders and asked " What about those glow freaks back there . "

Narville sighed " I am not sure about those thing but they look like the same bastards on the beach. " before kicking the chunk of a lambent drudge . He continued on in his speech

" We seen what those bastards did to this god dam planet but it real big . Those things want hell , we give them hell. " Narville reloaded his rifle " Primary objective is complete , we secured a behead for our reinforcements ; Our secondary objective is to get everyone out of the city . We evacuating civics here then we figure out what happens next ."

" Sir Yes Sir ! "

More ISA archer tanks , APCs , archer tanks , lancer tanks and drop ships filled with troops moving into the Hanover city . The city wasn't destroyed by the hammer strikes but still a ghost town with the lambent stalks .

Narville reminding his troops not approached or hang around with any standard colonies as long as they were given a choice to stay here or come with them to safety.

Another thing was that Narville was aware that the survivors from the hammer strikes developed a lot hate against their government . He had to be careful in his word .

The standard welcomed the ISA as heroes and liberators and others want join the ISA so badly and off this planet for good but showed full respect and interest at the ISA marines. The ISA were better than the COG . Narville tried to negotiated a deal for everyone's own safety and their lives to the stranded leaders . Other stranded groups agreed to leave the planet but a handful choose to stay on Sera , his men gave weapons and supplies to the stranded for protection.

ISA troops spread out into the city and help evacuate the standard that are willing to get off the planet, APCs boarded and loaded up with the civilians as drove them to evacuee zones where the dropships were waiting . Luckily the lambent here left the city alone after Cole and his team travel to his hometown to look for supplies and dealt a serious blow to their numbers.

Narville was scanning the area with this map con scanner tablet next to the mobile command and tactical APC and muttered to himself something about the 2 world wars rocking Sera and the COG government also the locust horde as Sev approached him before addressing him as sir .

" The main bridge out of Hannover is cut off thanks to whatever that is . The only way is to way out of the city is these roads . We got clear them out before we move across deadlands . The survivors from the ship wreak already been evacuated to Vekta . "

" Narville , I got a bad feeling about this place , look around captain we don't know what really out there and the Higs want to tear this shithole apart . "

" I am aware of that corporal , It going to be a big fight of our lives . " Narville said " I don't how bad this thing last . I don't care what they did . But we are going to help them . This is the first time , we seen those glowing freaks and those things from underground , god those freak trees dropping pods with some kind mutants that explodes in mid air. God , alot of people died today . You don't want to know the details ."

Sev chucked with digested " Yeah , that the first time I saw a living mutant that glows like a firefly. " The two shared a laugh before staring at the skies of Sera with the ISA fleet in range .

" Corporal , this is just the beginning of a new war . "

**Orlocks cruiser above Azura **

**6 hours after the invasion of Sera **

Adam cried with pain as the another wave of electricity shoot up his body like a tide wave . Sweat pouring from his forehead like raindrops and the scientist was breathily breathlessly . The capture trooper gave another shot of electricity from his baton . Blood pouring from his nose .

Two soldiers along with a capture trooper in the interrogation cell with Colonel Radec and the mouthiest admiral of the Helghast Empire was Admiral Orklock himself . None of them were satisfied of Adam's torture but he wasn't talking .

" He's not talking sir ! " said a Helgahst officer with disbelief " Should I give him another shot sir ? "

" It wouldn't be needed . I make him talk if he wants to see his son again . " Orlock snarled with frustration and point a finger at Adam but wave the officer to back off .

" You may be a value to neither sides but you refused to give your part about the orbit weaponry for your government . As long as your boy survives , he will die in a very painful death soon . "

" No…..Must Save Sera ….Lambent in critical stage . " Adam groaned as his voice started to fade away slowly . " It tells you choose not save humanity instead of seeing your boy . Very well . Have it your way but you will regret this . "

But Adam snapped and look up at the admiral " You are insane . You don't know what you are up against ; the imulsion is destroying everything in their path . The lambent are at the critical stage , they will infect the entire planet in a matter of weeks or days .People like you will be driven to madness over the imulsion like our own ! "

" Say no more ! " said the admiral Orklock " But I have to find and destroy your boy in front you if I can . " he said as the last straw . " It a shame that the Coalition has fall so easily . Do you know why we are here . " asked Redec revealing his eyes at Adam .

"What ! You did this. My machine came contact with your people . You been observing our planet for sixteen years . You did nothing to save our race ! " yelled Adam with rage in his voice as he struggled with his restraints

" Look around you , this isn't about the imulsion or greed .Billions gone without a trance because of the two wars and the imulsion; You are destroying our race . I have to destroy it for everyone's good . For the good of humanity! "

Rage filled Orlocks , his beefy hands grabbed Adam from his seat before throwing a gut punch in his stomach. Adam felt the pain echoed his stomach , he chocked a gasp of air _. Dear god_ _what have I done . This wasn't supposed to happen _his mind echoed his dazed vision

" Helghan must have the imulsion ! We must have it !" he screamed with bitter rage in front of the professor's face " You will not destroy the imulsion ." He left the detention cell and held back to the bridge.

Then Orlock just laughed " The lambent in the bloody critical stage . That absurd , no such thing , Visari will be thrilled when we bring back the imulsion if it reveals to be a newest weapon source. Soon when the time is right . We will strike deep in the heart of the ISA . Therefore , we will be victorious over the ISA . "

Radec simile inside his helmet " We will see if we use Adam's research against the ISA . Imulsion will be a new era for our people and a turning point for our Empire " Radec added .

Radec had imaged what kinds of wonder weapons will be developed with use of the imulsion , their enemies of the ISA will shattered under the might of their new super weapons . Radec loved to taste their blood on the ground but he was going to lick Marcus's Fenix blood soon.

" The ISA isn't going be a problem to our operation but Fenix is trouble . I will deal with him shorty "said Radec

" Good , that boy of his will not bother our plans for the rest of Sera . " growled Orlocks .The least of his problem was he didn't have time to hunt down a hardcore veteran who was out for blood . This veteran Marcus Fenix one of the COG most valuable soldier escaped from his crutches however he was planning to destroy everything for revenge .

But Orlocks trusted Redec to hunt down Fenix and kill him . Arriving at the bridge Radec and Orlock marched to the bridge as helmsmen salute their leaders . They approached a table sized tablet displayed the continents of Sera .

Orlcok clear his throat and announced " Attention all troops ! This is the admiral speaking . All ground units will mobilized into assault formation . Kill everything in your path ; double your effort if needed. The Coalition of Ordered Government must be all destroyed . Prepare to invade the main land. Destroy every Coalition Settlements in sight. " The order was executed to every cruiser allowing the helghast to mobilized their troops

Orlocks lick his lips for a second as an idea pop in his head . " If anyone dare bring me the head of Marcus Fenix will be heavily awarded for a lifetime . "

Hundreds of dropships and transports filled with tanks and troops flew overhead of the Azura the last stronghold of the human race , they flew across the ocean with flying battleships escorting them in their invasion.

Their goal is to take Sera and gain control over the ultimate energy source of Sera the imulsion .

The Helghast were strong their numbers and weaponry and preparing to kill anything in their path. While Redec was organizing his tactics to direct his troops to assault the main land .

The two military highly decorated commanders had no idea, they will be facing off locust horde leaded by Myyrah , the lambent , the COG remnants , some hostile standard and the ISA .But Myyrah and what is left of her people went into hiding but she was finished yet until she get her vengeance .

" Soon the ISA will be powerless against our wrath . "

Orlocks turned to his seat before he gain access to his red screen computer as the screen revealed the blue prints of the lightmass missiles .

" Interesting choice of weaponry COG . Not for long . " Orlocks chucked before taking a drink of vodka before the screen switched to the footage of three well build missiles on their launder pads . What the helghast found was three state of the art lightmass missiles who had developed a break though in rocket technology . The rockets were equipped with a devastating lightmass nuke that was even worse than the hammer of dawn .

They were secretly constructed in Azura and no one was aware what super weapons the COG was hiding

But Radec was aware of Marcus's escape but Marcus Fenix and his rag tag group of gears are no match for their sheer numbers and weaponry.

_He can run and cannot hide but we will find until he is dead_ Redec thought to himself as he switch from the tactical command screen on the monitors before displaying Marcus's escape along with the rest of his fellow gears . Redec had the footage of the escape, he only observed their tactics and skills in killing countless helghast soldiers in their path .

The Helghast Colonel chucking to himself " I admired your brutality Sergeant but I wish we both met in combat some day until the time is right . This is just the beginning of a new era of triumph ."

" A beginning for a new era . Colonel Redec " added Admiral Orlocks raising his glass in victorious and " For Helghan . To Visari ; all thanks to Adam Fenix for doing a wonderful service for Helghan. "

But the new war on Sera begins . A war not for the COG or the locust only for power and greed of the helghast Empire .

The ISA and their allies arrived bring hope to the planet Sera but they will be facing off against mighty helghast war machine . But the fate of Sera and the survival of humanity is now in the hands of the powerful ISA and the brutal Helghast armies .

The war on Sera is just the beginning .


	8. Chapter 8 : Into the Fire

**Chapter 8 : Into the Fire **

A small squadron of buggies drove through the endless highway of dust and gravel . The squadron lead by a young ISA soldier named Jammer and a band of special forces soldiers . The female soldier was in the front of the buggy putting her focus on the road along with a rookie soldier manning the machine gun turret on top of the buggy .

" Yeah ! WHOOOO . Living the dream baby ! WHOOOO ! " screamed a soldier named Cpl. Dante Garza the tactician raising his hands in the air riding the gun turret on his buggy .

" I am king of the world ! "he cried " Hell Yeah ! Can this baby go any faster !"

" Not until you keep your head down ! " laughed Jammer as her eyes with excitement while she speed through the endless rocky highway . " You going to spoil it for everyone ! " she hollowed in return . " LALALALA Whatever . I can't hear you ! " Garza laughed as wind blew roughly in his face

They went on their journey for miles , it feel like hours until they stopped near the edge of the mountains . Three men got out of their buggies and went with her . The group surveyed the open canyon around them , jagged sharp rocks in the bottom and top of the landscape . But in the bottom of them were a few rock structures decorated with locust crosses .

" I want two guys in sniping positions . See any contact ! " Jammer instructed as the ISA marksmen took position flat on their stomachs as they ready the sniper rifles . " No contact Jammer . " one of the female marksman reported while the snipers were scanning the area with their scopes . " All clear . "

Everyone was suddenly became dead silent until they hear a whale call echoing in a distance .

" Okay, stay down and don't move " . They all crutch down behide the jeeps with their weapons out and ready to shoot

" Hey what the hell is that ? " yelled a female Spec-op pointing to a floating whale like machines flying past them . A gas barge carrying a metal platform with two ball turrets with medium cannons in the bottom slowly hovering up and down over the canyon . The special forces operative's mouths open and eyes wide . But Gazra was laughing holding his stomach .

" That real funny because that the size of my mama's ass ."

"That the dumbest thing I ever seen . " said Jammer with disgust as they let the Gas barge past them . " Let go ! " as Jammer , Gaza and eight special forces move down the canyon . Rifles and machine guns lock and load , everyone was in full body armor and tactical vests with equipment and extra ammo . The special Forces moved in stealthy as they spread out with their guns draw out in the open .

heavily cargo bsoxes with locust cross and homemade rocky cement barriers scattered around making the Spec-Ops easier to set up defensive perimeter . But no savage locust soldiers around . Gaza raced towards a wooden makeshift ermosersous door and press his back against the side of the wall . The two marines rushed to the gate before grabbing the handles on side before slowly lifting the gate but they successfully open half of it due to the gate's weight .

" Hey guys ladies first. " reminded Gaza pointing to the opening of the gate as two female soldiers moved in quickly into the cave . The rest moved in quickly taking turns holding the gate as the other went in before they put the gate down when they were inside . The team was regrouped .

" Okay people , check if we have any radio signal we need them to get out of there if we have the chance . Find any secure channels . " ordered Gaza .

" Dude , Mine can't get a signal . " said a special force rookie . " Same too " added another Spec-Op trooper with the shotgun .

" When we done here , how about we make a hangover or something here . Drinks are on me tonight . " chucked Gaza before turning on his flashlight . " Check out those boxes . It looks like it is some kind of historical symbol ." said Jammer brushing dust off a crate with a mysterious locust cross . Several of her teammates crack open a few boxes only to find scrap metal and tools .

" Nothing here Jammer ."

The group moved on into the tunnels ,

" Really , looks like you take ancient history serious and all that shit . " laughed Gaza enjoying his sense of humor . A handful of both men and women in the team snorted at his joke and other laughed quietly . They moved to the next tunnel leading them to a storage room .

" All clear ". Said a soldier on Gaza's left . In front of them Boxes , Ammo Crates and tools scattered like toys . " I bet there some sort of survival group living there . Only one way to find out "suggested rookie marine.

Jammer then curiously open one of the crates next to rocky wall , the crate reveal a long barrel like sniper rifle . " Wow ! " murmured Jammer picking the rifle up along with a handful of sniper rounds in her pocket and then stripped in the rifle in her back before moving on .

They made their way toward another end of the tunnel revealing to be a makeshift door . " Okay , I am going wreak it . " yelled Gaza " Hey comes wreaking Gaza ! " landing a brutal force kick to the door .The door gave away and collapse to the ground with a thump revealing a dark cave

" Move ! " as the Special Force team move in with assault rifles ready . Flashlights were on as they scan the area for hostiles . The rookie marine turned but gasped when he heard a weak and dying female voice for help " P...Pad..uk . "

" We got live one ! " cried the rookie rushing towards a unconscious red hair woman in a half torn green tank top chained on the wall . " She breathing Jammer ." Oh god we got get her out of here." Squeaked the man . The whole team rushed towards the prisoner's aid as they tried to lose the chains.

They laid her on the ground and a medic examined the woman's body " She got a broken hand , multiple bruises and she dehydrated, haven't eaten in weeks " the medic said .

" Oh god , oh god .Is she okay ." Cried the paranoid rookie

" Whoever those things are ? If they lay one finger on her They are in a world of pain when I get a hold of them . " growled Gaza . observing the busies on her face.

" You three , cover the door ! " as she held the young woman in her arms as the female medic apply a medical bio pad and foam to a deep cut near the woman's thighs . " You going to be okay " Jammer whisper to the pretty woman's ear .

Jammer quickly grab her own water bottle and pour the water in the woman's small mouth." Drink ! Come on ! You are going to be alright. " she encouraged the young woman not to give up.

A hand slowly squeezing her arm before her eyes slowly open to see a hooded Jammer and a small team of Special Force soldiers .

She grabbed the bottle and let the cool liquid into her throat " My name is Jammer , We are the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance . I am going get you out of here . Can you talk .What's your name ? " asked Jammer as she held her in her arms .

" Sofia " she whispered before falling into unconscious .

Gaza lowered his gun as he followed a trail of torches deeper . To Gaza , he love adventures, explosions and sneaking around but he found something that he ever seen . To his right was another cave filled with hundreds ammo boxes and homemade explosives with torches glowing . Reaction hit him and a bombshell came clashing down in his world .

Gaza realized it was a makeshift ammo dump . Enough explosives to create the biggest atom bomb in history.

He found a scarped machine gun with a bayonet with blood stain , he had never seen : The retro lancer. Without thinking , he grabbed the lancer and ammo packs from a open crate finally strap the lancer in his backpack. The lancer was more heavily than his assault rifle

" Uh guys . I think we need to blow this shit up with a bang ." he called to his back .

He grabbed an explosive plant charge on a crate filled with explosives , he then carefully armed it .

" What the hell are you doing ? " demanding Jammer in view of the ammo dump " Blowing this place up and then we run like hell . PS we tell those basterd_s_ we say hi . "

Jammer rolled her eyes " We on a scouting mission remember jackass ! " Jammer sighed before loving up and down at the stocks of ammo crates . " I have never seen so much firepower , what else those things are hiding probably weapons ? Blow it up ! "

Moments later

" Head for the jeeps , we got to get out of here ! " yelled Jammer as her team rushed out of the structure cave into the light with Gaza behind them carrying Sofia in his arms like a bride style . Spiriting like crazy , he was getting restless , the lancer was making him harder to run . Boots pound the dusty ground as the ground echoed endlessly with the thumping feet.

" Come on sleeping beauty we going to make it ! Stay with me ! " cried Gaza carrying her nearly dead body as they raced across the rocky canyon . Several jeeps were waiting for them with several men that were lucky enough to start the engines

" Start the jeeps ! " Jammer screamed on top of her lungs as the special forces jumped in their jeeps with gunners lock and load . Jammer and Gaza placed Sofia into one of the jeeps , a medic strapped her into a stretch as Gaza poured water in her mouth .

An angry monstrous roar echoed thought out the canyon as two soldiers peek out into the opening but they saw grey monsters coming out of the structures from all direction and popping from the ground . Grey reptile humanoids in sizes in scrap armor , armed with bandaged up guns and one purpose in mind : Slaughter all humans . They open fire intently at the cliff where Jammer and Gaza were standing .  
" What are those things ! " screamed Jammer firing her rifle as she raced to the jeep , arming the machine gun

" Run ! " hissed Gaza lunge into the jeep stepping on the pedal of their jeep as the jeep accelerated rapidly with Jammer on the machine gun as the recon team drove to towards safety . But Gaza held the detonator in his left hand and push the bottom . " Okay , who wants fired chicken or ribs . "

A violent boom echoed in the canyon as a great orange and yellow ball of fire shoot into the sky , the caves and mountains responded with a gush of flames spitting out in the air forming into countless mushroom clouds across deadlands .

" We going to make it ! " cried the marine " Yeah !"

" Command , We requesting Medical evac now , we secured one survivor . Do you read . " yelled Jammer to her earphone.

" Roger that , Evac ETA 300 seconds ."

" Whoa ! That got send them a message ! Hell Yeah ! " cheered Gaza shooting a fist in the air as the others cheered as more explosion echoed in the air . They are heading back to the ISA front lines but the new war on Sera was the beginning .

* * *

**Helghast Cruiser **

" Hold ! " whispered Marcus raising a fist as the gears crutch down behide Marcus with their assault rifles at the ready . Marcus swing into assault mode as the door open instant as the other step in . It was a communication centre with multiple radars , main computer screens and radios . Marcus , Anya , Barid , Cole , Carmine and Sam walked in slowly with their rifles lock and ready .

" Okay , I don't know how they work with so much shit ! Man that real high tech " said Cole as he gently scrolled down a screen on a radio screen " Wait . Check there ! " said Barid as he click on a section . The screen was pop with helghast messages in some kind of language . " Wow ! I can't read this shit . " groaned Barid

" Wait ! Is that a dropship bay . Whatever driving those ships is our ticket out of here . " said Sam pointing to a corner under the ship map .

" We are almost closer to the hangers . Those things are making it easier for us to get out of here . It a trap " Sam continued

" Yeah , you forgetting on thing , those guys are locking down the ship . They got my father . " growled Marcus " Those things want business , we give them business . " before looking at the screen .

" Macus , the main route to those dropships are blocked but they did shut down the second route to the hanger bay . " Anya said . " Your father is still alive . Who knows what they are doing to him . "

All of a suddenly a radio on top of a computer screen burst to life as red lights waking from sleeping mode . "This Vulture-310 awaiting for orders over ! " a deep robotic voice echoed in the communication room as the gears began to listen to their transmissions . Dead silent were around the gears .

" Vulture-310 copy , Command respecting transporting suspected VIP prisoner and escort . Be advise , the package in on the way to hanger deck section A-V-99 . Arrive time will be 80 seconds. " replied a female militarized voice on the other hand .

Next to a radio was a screen shows a platoon of thirty assault soldiers with gasmask in defensive formation escorting a man in a white lab coat in cuffs . The man in the white coat was Marcus's dad Adam Fenix .

" Dear god .They got your father . We got get to him before it too late . There another section that isn't under lock down. Lets go! " as the gears spirited out from the communication room with an objective in mind : Saving Marcus's Father and get out .

Across the hallway of the ship decorated with helghast propaganda posters , red triads with red strips stretched around the ship corridor . Detla squad armed with two lancers , the rest with helghast assault rifles with limited ammo . " Those soldiers want the whole place to themselves . Your dad's machine had something to do with it . " suggested Sam " No offensive . "

" Or some asshole tip us off , blowing our chance to save everyone . " added Barid angrily . The helghast took their armor and their weapons but the Helgast are no match for Marcus Fenix and the fierce Delta Squad .

" Oh good point Barid , my bets on Griffin . He got something to do with this . We deal with him later when we get out of here " Marcus said increasing his anger in his tone

They were getting closer to their objective as they heard the sounds of machinery echoing with loud jet fire in a distance . The hanger deck .Turning a corner to see a metal plaform slide door in front of them next to a arson of ammo boxes and a rifle self with extra guns the COG never seen .

" Armed up and get ready . " warmed Marcus strapping his lancer on his back before picking up a assault machine gun .

Lock and load , the gears were ready to advance but they weren't equipped with body armor or heavy weapons . " Yeah , the Cole Trains ready for round two . Kick ass ! "

The door open siding to the left as the six gears came charging into the hanger blazing everything their path . The hanger bay filled with dropships , tanks and a few armed guards found themselves in a fierce fire fight .

Helghast Soldiers dropped to the ground laying there motionless as Delta spread out in two to flank their defensive positions , " Hold the line , Get the VIP into the dropship " yelled a soldier pushing Adam into a dropship. A squad of five soldiers charged forward as they all dropped down one by one

" Get to cover ! " as he lay down covering fire taking cover behide a metal container as Carmine and Sam moved to cover as the others opened fire at the helgahast troops " Dad ! " Marcus yelled out as he saw a group of soldiers dragging a man into a dropship.

Adam turned from his seat in the dropship but never got the chance to yelled his son's name as the dropship doors shut in front of his face as an assault soldier held him back .

" It getting away " yelled Anya as the dropship snore out of the hanger

Barid jumped into the near the dropship , with his quick thinking and all he did was hotwire that dropship in the cockpit . The dropship came to life with its red lights forged into blue . " Okay machine guns check , passengers not check . Let go find your dad . " yelled Barid . He went back to the cockpit with a screen popping up , giving me accuss to the dropship

" Come on , we got a goal to save . " yelled Cole .

Marcus and the others hurried into the dropship as Cole helped Anya into the ship . The dropship was small in length but more mobile and it has thrusters that hover like a helicopter similar to the King Raven.

" This thing slippery but I have no idea how - wait I got it . " as he hit the thrusters as the dropship took off out of the cruiser to freedom into the skies of Sera . But when Marcus and Anya peek thought the thin window of their dropship .

" Oh my god . " Anya gasped with a mixture of horror and abhorrence around her face .

The entire island from a birds view , the last human stronghold Azura was now decorated with countless triads banners and helghast flags and the entire island was transformed into a steel monstrosity mighty fortress . Defenses like tank posts , bunkers , machine gun emplacements , AA gun outposts , Rocket launder stations and ark cannon tanks everywhere . Troops in all class were scattered and working like ants .

" What the hell they are doing to Azura . " growled Marcus

The primal hotel with the anti lambent generator was in pieces and was shattered by the helghast invasion forces but the hotel was quickly rebuild into a windowless tower . Their last hope for Sera was destroyed .

" I see the dropship ! Three O Clock with three " yelled Barid as he held the controls in his hands , propelled the dropship . The dropship drop down to the sea avoiding a volley of flak of anti air fire and turned up to the skies before the anti-air guns reload.

Their ship was catching up to a squadron of overload dropships and one of them was carrying Marcus's Father

" Stay on him Barid ! " ordered Marcus " I got to save my dad . "

Suddenly the ship rocked and shake . Anti-Guns firing from all directions as thousands of rounds ignited in the air . " Basterds " growled Sam as the gears held on . As the anti-air flaks echoed around them . But Barid wasn't giving up and they will do whatever it takes to save Adam from the helghast . The dropship twisted , duck and dodge incoming missiles and bullets .

The squadron was leading them to the ocean as the high jacked dropship was on their tail but a helghast jet intercept the pursuit and preparing a sneak attack from cloud cover and the jet launched a missile

" Dam it Marcus its a trap ! " yelled Cole as he held on the railing . But something hard hit their dropship and the engine is spitting parts and fire . " Oh shit . " screamed Barid as the dropship spin out of control and it was hurting itself towards the mainland with the rest of the gears screaming for their lives .

" It been done . Target destroyed. My admiral . " reported the helghast pilot from his cockpit as he enjoyed the show of seeing the dropship in flames. Adam watch with horror high jacked dropships dripping with flames as it hurtled towards the ocean. " No Marcus . " he chocked holding back the tears as the dropship turned back to the island .

* * *

Captain Narville rubbing his head before standing on top of his tank , his convoy of APCs , Archer Tanks and other armor vehicles of the 14th armor division roaring through the dust highway in a ghostly like desert . The archer tanks pushed thought standard burned out cars in their path .

The ISA along with Captain couldn't believe what they were dealing with a lambent parasite infested planet and how the locust and the lambent destroyed haft of the planet . He and his troops were completely horrified by the devastation of Sera . God knows what will happen next .

Since the ISA fleet arrived at Sera , the ISA fleet and the marine corp rescued hundreds of survivors both COG , UIR and a handful of stranded groups (That willing to get off the planet) . across Sera and took them under their care and get them to Vekta.

But Narville had bigger concerns and he received a transmission from a COG settlement named Anvil Gate that need help and military support . As the convoy continued to stay on the path , they saw hundreds of buildings in their way were burned to the crisp and left standing in ruins .

Marines sitting on top of their armored APCs saw the unbelievable and horrifying horror at the ruined cities along with ash-crisped statues of actual people in frighten portions as the convey rode on . The hammer of dawn strike every city to ruins trying to halt the locust army during the war .

" Oh my god ! " he said to himself at the ruins of this city , he turning to see a squadron of Dropships intruders stationed with marines that had the same reaction .

Sev and Rico with a handful of marines glancing at the destruction around them . All of them were speechless and ashen but Rico broke the silent.

" That some real bullshit man ! Real bad ." he murmured" Someone got to fucking pay . "

A marine point out and shout " Contract at 12 old clock Corporal ! " as the marines saw a group of trucks and makeshift jeeps in a bird's eye distance heading towards them that stop instantly .

Tanks and Narville's marines advance towards the high way . The convoy pulled to the other side and halt. A squad of armored men standing there with their guns dawn and an man with a burns down to his neck and arms step forward .

"Well isn't the greatest army of the COG , any nation could know ." The man snorted with his Sniper rifle in his hand .

Narville got out of his tank as slowly approaching the group with his hand down as the marines held their positions with their rifles ready.

The dropships landed next to the tanks as marines got out along with Sev and Rico as they rushed and took cover side by side to the tanks

A mixture of UIR soldiers and deserters from the COG curiously started at the ISA ground forces with their arsenal loads of weapons in their hands . All of them were willing to shoot but their leader held them back.

" Captain , this is a bad idea . Those guys mean business . " warned Sev concerning about the armed men .

Narville turned and said " I got this . You watch me ." as the captain walked toward the firing line of the opposite side  
" Hi , my name is Captain Narville of the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance Marine Corps . What is your name sir ? "

The man frowned and said in a Russian accent " Paduck Garron , once a proud major of the Gorrisa now this ." as his fingers crossed his sniper rifle.

" An honor to meet you in person major . "

" Don't call me major . Just Paduck ."

Narville offered a smile " I am very sorry of what happen to your planet and your people , I understand but I can't image how you are feeling right now and everything you been though. I know about the whole war, I am so sorry . "

Paduk snorted " Don't tell me what to do . My people . Anyone from neither side fought for no one just survival to the fullest . My people and I fled when your people attack our lands . Men with red eyes. " changing his tone to anger .

" It wasn't our people , it was the helghast . We are not responsible for the attacks on your people . I can help you , Start a new life with your men . I am here to get you out of here . You , your people can walk away from this . Is there anything I can do to help you, your people and anyone else. " Narville replied as he offered his hand to shake his hand. " The helghast are there to take your planet , not us .

" All I what to hear." Paduk said grabbing his hand and shook Narville's hand " Good , I been happy to give this planet to the grubs . The grubs want this planet , we give them one . My countrymen and I heard your broadcast , quite a performance you got . "

Men and women in both UIR and COG armor along with the civilians reach out to shake hands with the ISA marines as the marines strapped their weapons before greeting the survivors.

Rico and Sev sighed with relief seeing the soldiers weren't that hostile . " Man , this shit way going down real bad Sev . " Many of the civilian's clothes were dirty and torn apart ." look at these people , that rough man . Guess I feel bad for those guys . "

" Can't this day get any worse . " scoffed Sev holding his hammerburst in his hands as Narville was busy talking to Paduk.

" We set up evac points at our front lines , go a few miles and the dropships will be waiting for you . They are going to take you to Vekta . I be there if you need anything and I can help . "

Paduk nodded as he understand also he was glad that he got his people to safety and someone to treat him as a human being but an equal .

" I have something for you . Take my Markza. You need for a great cause . " he held his rifle to Narville's hands . " I am feeling too old to fight again . But one more thing , men like me is why I fought the COG. "

Narville simile " I understand Paduk , Come with us . let me get you out of here . "

He understand that Paduk hated the Coalition , he also know the Coalition was responsible for murdering their own people with the hammer strikes . The two men saluted to each other and shook hands again . " We talk more when we survive . " Paduk said as he climb aboard his truck . His people following him to the ISA front lines , his people were happy they were given hope for the first time .

" Okay , I see you soon . I promise that I will be back soon. " Narville called out as Paduk's convoy roamed on . " Marines , lets held to Anvil Gate . "

**Anvil Gate **

Colonel Hoffman wipe the sweat off his hat , surveying the skies , breathing deeply . He and Bernie saw the helghast invasion fleet , he ordered the entire fort to be on high alert with anyone can handle a gun . The battlements were decorated with sandbags , makeshift barricades , bard wire and chain gun turrets . They were prepared for anything not for long

" Come on now , who are those basterds ? "

Hoffman was so afraid that he was dealing with the lambent and the invading helghast . He heard on the transmission from the invaders claiming they were the ISA and warned any settlement not to engage the helghast because the helghast has troops and tanks .

He and Bernie raced to the battlements to join their comrades . The rest of the gear soldiers were crutching down and peeking in the opening at the open forest . Bernie took out her longshot , She frowned as she adjusted the scope but she thought she saw movement . In her scope was a helghast sniper in a hood and dark cloth with a sniper rifle aiming at her .

She pulled the trigger with a bang and took out the sniper's head . " Contact ! All personal ! Open fire ! " she screamed as the first wave of helghast assault soldiers charging out of the forest toward the fort firing their assault rifles .

The gears snapped into action from their hiding spots and open fire at the helghast with their lancers . Both sides open fire at each other , as bodies hit the ground . An Armored Assault personal Carrier came forward with an helghast officer in a black cap on a turret gun.

Gears armed with the chain guns or stomper grenade launders turrets mowing down waves of assault troops .

" Attack ! Focus fire on the fort . No resistance ! " screamed an helghast officer on his tank while directing his troops to assault the forts . Soldiers took cover behide the cement barriers as their reinforcements spread out and providing covering fire .

Machine gunners armed with StA-3 light machine guns blazed the battlements , Hoffman duck down as lead flew past his face . He realized the ISA was right about the helghast , they were out gunned and outnumber by the helghast .

Numerous gears of Anvil Gate was screaming in pain holding their wounds but their body armor couldn't stand the incoming deadly high caliber rounds .

" Get the wounded out of here ! Quick , All personal hold your lines " ordered Bernie firing her lancer at nearest helghast soldier attempting to throw a grenade .

They were facing off with an entire battalion of anger red eye soldiers with intense firepower.

Suddenly the ground shook and rumble out from the forest , a group of tanks emerged from the shadows with missiles launders and machine guns along APCs with chainsaws on their tracks.

" Tanks , they brought tanks ! " screamed Hoffman

One tank fired a rocket and it went straight at the battlements. A battlement exploded into bits sending Gears to throw themselves to the ground . " All personal fall back and regroup at the front gate . " Gunfire and explosions making it impossible to hear .

" Forward ! No mercy ! " screamed the helghast officer as another wave of red eyed soldiers with rocket launders , snipers and assault soldiers .

The helghast soldiers screamed their curses firing their assault rifles but laughing with joy , they threw hooks at the battlements and started to climb up the wall .

Assualt soldiers fired their assault rifles at the gears , Grenadiers threw grenades , Heavy troopers and tanks unleashed rockets blasting the fort .

" God dam it , they climbing up . Aw shit , there too many. " yelled Hoffman throwing down his lancer and he pulled out a gnashing shotgun . He aimed at the helghast assault soldier reaching from top of the battlements , blast him . The dead soldier end up fall down to the ground . Firing more rounds at the attacking soldiers . Numerous gears around him were falling back or dropping to the ground dead while others were fighting to the end .

Hoffman breathing hard trying to reload his shotgun , he quickly turned to see a rifleman aimed his rifle but a gunshot rang out . The helghast gun man drop to the ground . It wasn't Bernie who saved him. He saw somekind of aircraft in the air .

Hovering over the skies were flying dropship like truck in the air with soldiers , there were two dropships accompanying it with soldier onboard .

Rico , Sev and other soldiers open fired at the helghast troops and tanks down below . Bullets sink into their body armor as three dropships make another risky and a dangerous turn over the attacking ground strike force

" What the ! " screamed the officer with disbelief and shock " It is the ISA ! "

" Get us to the fort ! " yelled Rico " Those guys need our help fast. Double time . This is Corporal Sev, we got heavy armor and requesting reinforcements ."

The dropships landed quickly in the vehicle deport but surrounded by numerous gears along with Bernie turned aimed their guns at the ISA marines . " Wow , hold your fire , we on your side . " yelled Rico raising his hand . " We are ISA . " before jumping out of the dropship . The marines raised their hands up along with their weapons.

" Who the hell are you shitheads ? " demanded Berine

Before the Bernie and the COG gears could say anything further , a man in a blue cap and armor backing away from the stair firing his lancer . " What you people standing there , Shoot something ! " Suddenly a tall helghast thug with a shotgun butting Hoffman in the head knocking him out cold , turning him into a meat shield.

" No ! " screamed Bernie .

" Hahaha. Die COG ! Die " the soldier held the unconscious colonel in his beefy arms holding a pistol but Sev quickly took an aim at his pistol and fired a shot . The helghast soldier collapsed with blood pouring from his head holding the colonel in his arms .

" Covering Fire ! " yelled Rico as the 8 marines and the rest of the COG defenders snapped into action as they charged up the stairs , gunning helghast attackers on the network of stairs , assisting Gear soldiers who were standing .

" Get him out here . Get the old man out of the way . " yelled Sev crouching down providing covering fire from his machine gun . " On your left . " yelled RIco blazing the helghast soldiers coming down the stairs

Bernie and two gears grabbed the unconscious colonel dragging him down to the garage , Rico turned to see Bernie stared at him right in the eye . She nodded a thank you at Rico before attending her fall friend .

" Higs down in the court yard . Throwing frag ! " yelled Sev throwing a frag down to the courtyard. A long boom was heard along with the screams of helghast soldiers catch in the explosion. a split of extremely hot flaming color skimmed across the attacking helghast troops , burning them alive

" Pull back ! " yelled the leading assault soldiers as the remaining soldier spiriting out of the fort and avoid being victims of fire bombe . " Come people we taking back the fort . Pushing back ! " yelled Sev .

" That right people , kill those sons of bitches ! " hollered Bernie as she and the remaining defenders rushed back to the battlements , The marines , Rico and Sev helped them retake the fort front gates . They were successfully cutting down the attackers . " Hold on ! Captain Narville will be there ! Don't Give up people . " yelled Sev .

" Yeah , he better be here , we going to be overrun . "

" Stop running you fools , stop and fight for helghan ! Kill the ISA ! " The helghast officer screamed at the battlefield shooting those who were retreating , he jump out of his tank killed a panicking soldier .

Suddenly officer's tank exploded in flames , but another charging tank exploded into pieces sending the helghast in the air like ragdolls . Rockets blasted through the skies breaking the sound barrier of the shootout.

" No ! It the ISA ! " screamed the officer but a long shot rang out . The helghast officer went sprawling to the ground with blood spilling out from his helmet

An platoon of Archer tanks and marines marched forward , grinding mud and dirt , they came out of the forest and finishing off the remaining helghast attack forces attacking the fort .

" Let go ! " yelled Jammer with Gaza as her team moved forward to the fort followed by the marines . " Those guys need out help in there , get those basterds . "

Squads of Archer tanks fired anti-tank missiles at the helghast armor . " Use your rocket launders to take out the tanks . Anti-tank teams focus fire on the armor . We take care of the ground troops . " yelled Narville firing his machine gun at the disorganized helghast .

Gaza pulled out his lancer and screamed " Ramming speed ! " with the bayonet in place , Gaza charged towards the nearest helgahst soldier that was throwing a hook at the left side of the fort . He pieced the soldiers' body armor with the bayonet on the lancer .

He pulled the retro lancer out of the dead assault soldier and swing it around , firing shot burst rounds at a gunner in a helghast AAPC and other helghast.

Jammer slide to cover behide a ruined car and pull out the longshot rifle and aim it. In her scope was the helghast officer with the gasmask in a distance infront of her . She smiled as the officer continued eat his own words waving the gun like a mad man and she pulled the trigger . " Boom . " she whispered with a smirk .

The gun echoed and the officer went down from his tank . The recoil from the rifle knocked her to the ground . Pain echoed in her shoulder as she hit the ground . " Holy ...Oh god . " she moaned before slowly got up rubbing her shoulder " That got to hurt ."

" Clear the front gate ! " yelled Narville before operating the machine gun as the ISA tanks moved to suppressed the helghast attack force . His counterattack succeed when the helghast "accidently " let their guard down . End up the helghast forces were retreating everwhere ,The last helghast soldier collapsed to the ground while the remaining assault soldiers were spiriting towards the forest .

" Set a perimeter around the fort . Check for causalities ."

The ISA marines fan out to check the dead soldiers on the ground . The battle was nothing with multiple bodies of the helghast attack forces and black gas like smoke coming from the blazing orangery tanks .

Sev and Rico walked out of the front gate of COG base Fort , the two screamed out a loud cheer of relief with the victory tone .

" Jammer ! Gaza ! Great to see you . " laughed Rico wrapping his hands around his comrade Gaza . The two shared a laughed along with Jammer who slap an high five .

" Great to see you guys in one piece , man we are torn up from our road trip from Dead lands . Aw hell "

" Great to see you Rico , You people look like shit . " she chucked as she show Rico and Sev the sniper rifle ." Dam that some badass sniper rifle you got baby . " smirked Rico . " Love it Jammer . "

Sev and Gaza slap hands in the air before hugging eaching other . "We wasted those higs man and that was the best part . "

" I knew we save alot of people today . " laughed Sev

" Also your fucking ass Sev , I get you a drink when this shits over . "

A marine with a bandna leaped from an Archer tank next to the group .

" Sev ! Rico ! fucking Gaza ! " he yelled rushing towards his friends before slapping high fives and hugging his former squad mates. " Great to see you again . We kicked some serious Hig ass today . It gets better , all drinks are on me tonight ." Shawn Natko a demolition expert .

" Thanks Natko , looks like Gaza is getting us a drink tonight my man ." chucking Sev at Natko . " Okay Sev , next time I swear , I get you a drink . " before he bursting into laugher and then he gently punch his fist into Sev's fist as they clashed their fist slowly .

Sev and Rico's unit also came walking out of the fort while the gears on the battlement were hooting and cheering at the ISA marines . However , the marines burst into sea of excitement and chatter as they beginning to greet the COG gears . Others shake hands with Berine and Colonel Hoffman .

Suddenly a cry came from Captain Narville " INCOMING DROPSHIP ! "screamed Narville taking cover behide the tank . Out from the skies came a flaming burden of crutched debris of metal spinning towards the fort. Marines spirited for cover to avoid getting hit or squashed, but it broke their reunion.

The flaming dropship came clashing down to the ground before sliding and prowling through the ground and knocking countless trees before coming to an halt in front of an APC .

The marines slowly got up from the ground but walked steady towards the crash site with weapons lock and load . Captian Narville was in the led .

" ISA marines ! Identify yourselves , get out of the dropship or we will open fire ! " Narville yelled at the overload dropship as he switching to his handgun .

" Drop your weapons and put your hands up ! "

Sev , Rico , Jammer , Gaza and Natko moved steady along Captain Narville , the marines had their rifles pointing at the dropship side hatch . Moments later , the hatch side open slowly . Narville mouth slowly open in shock as a dirty woman in full body blue metal alloy armor down to her feet crawled out of the ship before staring at massive group of ISA marines with stunning expressions and faces .

" Who are you ? " she breath unsteady as a handsome man knee down infront of her with a soft smile on his face with two men next to him offering his hand.

" My name is captain Jason Naville of the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance. I am here to help."


	9. Chapter 9 : Uneasy Alliance

**Chapter 9 : An uneasy alliance **

Narville helped Anya get back on her feet as two medics put her arms around their shoulders .

" Are you hurt ? My men will get you medical attention . How many people are in there . "

" Me , Marcus and the others ." responded Anya . " Sev Rico , get in there and look for survivors ! " ordered Narville as Rico and Sev rushed to the hatch with their rifles ready . They put their hands on the hatch door .

" Pull Rico ! " encouraged Sev

Minutes of pulling , Rico and Sev manage to pull the hatch open letting out a muscular man with a bandana and a deep scar in his face. Next a yellow Blondie man and a heavy strong man with a bald head along with another woman in armour crawled out . The last survivor was Carmine with the word Grub Killer in front of his armour .

They were groaning with pain , rubbing their heads and breathing unstably . The three man were in their tanks tops with nothing to wear .

" Help these guys out ! Get them to the fort . " Rico ordered

The marines help them sit into the ground and giving them some water before leading the others back to the fort for medical attention

The marines held their weapons at the gears that are complete stun and confused and a man in full uniform and body armour step forward . But some of the marines were terrified by the man with the scar who was glancing at them as he brushing dirt off his knees .

" My names Captain Narville of the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance . Your name soldier ? " asked Narville at the harden gear soldier .

" Marcus Fenix , Narville ."

" You people look like hell , do you need medical attention ? "

Marcus snapped a deadly look " I don't think so . " before pushing the captain away before kicking the hull of the dropship .

" Griffin god dam it " he roared stomping the dropship.

Gaza and Natko and the other marines were speechless as the gear was attacking the dropship with his boot screaming to himself .

" What the hell is his problem ? " said Gaza holding his rifle " Man , he's real dick ."

" Or my he just flipped because he pissed ." added Natko " I don't like that big dude , he a total badass. "

Anvil Gate once a COG fortress now transformed into a base of operations of the ISA . The civilians and the wounded from Avial Gate were evacuated to the ISA cruisers. Narville and Sev were monitoring the geographic view on the computer screens . A medic was tending Hoffman's wounds as squads of ISA marines patrolling around the fort .

Next to the screens was Anya sitting in a chair holding a cup of water and a medical blanket over her sore body and her exposed shoulders .

Sam , Cole , Carmine and Barid were given blankets and water . Barid in the other hand scoffed at the marines and accusing them of treating him like a baby. Barid had a motive in annoying people in the COG.

" You are lieutenant Anya Stroud , Communication Officer of Central Information Centre . I read your profile in the recording . Interesting background you got lieutenant . " said Narville helping himself to a stool as they both stared at each other in firm .

Narville took a deep breath " I know what really happen on your planet and your country being fighting against genocide monsters for fifteen years , I know you lost people and I am really sorry . My people from the ISA can help . "

" ISA ? "

" Interplanetary Strategic Alliance is an military force that protects other colonies of the United Colonial Nations . We received an unknown signal that is from another planet and me and the marine corps was assigned to find out what we are dealing with . "

Anya was shocked for a moment , she never heard of them and there is nothing about them on the COG's military files.

" Are you a soldier of the Coalition of Ordered Governments ? " Narville asked

Anya sighed look up at Narville , she can't resist the handsome look on the captain's face

" Yes . "

" Corporal Sevchenko and I want to ask some questions about how you end up on that dropship but I am not concerning the details of what happen . " Narville explained cautiously

Anya took a deep breath " I don't know how to say this ."

" It okay take your time . " said Sev , Narville was a patience man and he want to know how a group of gears clash landed infront of their position.

" When Marcus' father Adam Fenix was alive and he had this a machine that can wipe out the lambent and the locust . It happened so fast when those ships appear everywhere and open fire at us . Those things took us alive brought everyone into their ships. " She pause looking down at her cup

Narville noticed the fear in her voice " The Helghast ." he said " You said there a man named Adam Fenix that had this machine that can wipe out those things . What about the "locust " who are they ?"

" He the creator of the hammer of dawn . satellites that shoots destructive orbit beans from space . The locust are monsters from underground lead by Queen Myyrah in attempting to wipe out everyone for fifteen years . Last year , we have to sink Jacinto to stop the locust army , we though the war was over but the lambent attacked us .After Myyrah captured Azura , she forced Dr Fenix to find a cure for the lambent . "

Sev couldn't believe what he was hearing from the lieutenant. " So you saying there a locust queen bitch and those things from underground trying to kill innocent people for fifteen years . Geez . How is this Fenix guy have something to do with the locust It there anything we need know rather than the queen . " Sev asked

Anya nodded and continued her side of the story relating to the events happened

"After we got to Azura ; those soldiers destroyed the machine and they told us they want the whole place to themselves for the imulsion."

" Imulsion ? What kind of energy source are you talking ? " asked Sev. " What about Azura , is that some kind of stronghold ? "

Anya sighed " The imulsion is a organic living patristic form feeding on living things . We call them the lambent . Adam want to stop it and he want to destroy the imulsion and the locust "

" What ? The whole planet is infested with this shit .Those lambent freaks from underground . Yeah I remember those guys back in Hangover . "

" That all but his father is still alive , the helghast took him alive . " breath Anya .

Narville was shocked about this " Okay , I am going to contact command and tell them we need the entire earth fleet . We hold out until the earth fleet arrive , everyone going to need weapons , supplies, tanks and everyone they can fight. I call in the whole army if I have to ."

" No you can't , the professor is still alive , we all going to die if we don't do something . " She busted angrily .

" Easy , we getting everyone off your planet and we are going to save everyone's ass from being shot .It not game over . " explained Sev .

" This about saving more people , I am not let more lives be lost . That why we pull everyone off the planet and we going to take you to Vekta – "

Anya press her jaw tight " That not what we had in mind . Marcus already lost Dom and it going make it harder for him and us . Marcus' father will die if we don't do something and Sera dying ."

Narville didn't know how to respond to that " I didn't know about it , I am sorry . "

* * *

Marcus threw his lancer in the ground and he was breathing uneasy . Unable to control his rage. He heard laugher behind his back .

" Hey Gaza , I got a present for you . " chucked Nakto as he and Gaza stumbled infront a dead body of an elite assault soldier " Found this shit off a dead son of bitch . "He held up a dogtag with a gear plate infront of Gaza who was beaming with curious and a smirk on his thick face

. " Aw that nice Nakto . Dam give this to your mommy man. "

The two soldiers were laughing with Marcus watching them with disbelief and anger . His fist crutched as the rage spread over his face .

The dog tag , Nakto was holding had the name _Dominic Santiago_ . Suddenly the flaming rage over took him

It happen . Nakto turned to see Marcus threw a death punch at his face. Nakto was knocked to the ground as blood busted from his nose .

Gaza let out a cry of anger as he took a swing back at Marcus . But Marcus grabbed Gaza's arm and twisted it before delivering gut blows to the chest rapidly . Pain exploded over Gaza 'guts as he experienced the most brutal beating of his life .

Meanwhile Narville was busy talking to Anya

Numerous marines rushed past Narville and Anya screaming and shouting with their weapons at the right . In the courtyard , the two can hear screams of pain , shouts and the sound of a fight going on outside of the fort .

" What the hell ? " yelled Narville standing from his seat . " Sir ! There a freaking fight going on ! " responded a marine

Narville and Anya boasted from their seats followed by Colonel Hoffman and Bernie and Sev along with Rico and Jammer, everyone raced out of the fort to see a actual fight happening .

Fifteen marines laying on the ground crutching their shoulders and ribs . Others were holding their stomachs. Five marines were trying to resist Marcus from killing a rookie marine . Then Marcus push the three marines to ground with a swipe from his massive arm then Marcus focusing his anger on the terrified marine who was shaking in fear.

Gaza and Nakto were laying on the ground holding their stomachs . " Gaza ! Nakto ! " screamed Rico as Sev rushed to their aid . " What did that asshole did you ? " demanded Rico who was completely pissed

The other marines who are standing grabbing their fallen comrades out of harm's way.

" Hey , Hey ! Stop ! " yelled Narville pulling out his pistol " Let him go ! "

Anya stood there with horror and shock as Sev aimed his rifle with Rico had his machine gun ready . " Hey break up man ! Break it up ! " shout Rico " Your call !"

" Marcus ? "

Marcus shoot a glance at the marine captain and Anya . " Fenix ! You let go him go now ! " Narville yelled

" Come on ! Fucking Shot me ! Shot me ! " Marcus screamed throwing the marine away as he was coming more closer to Narville .

" Don't you move Sergeant ! I shot ! I want your rank and serial number for assaulting my men " Narville demanded

But it struck a serious nerve and rage exploded around him and Marcus snapped really bad ." I lost my fucking brother ! My brother ! " he screamed .

" How the hell should I know ? What brother ? I don't know your brother ? " protested Narville . But Marcus threw a punch without warning , Narville and Anya quickly jumped back as Rico rushed into the prevent Marcus from tear Narville apart .

" Hey easy man ." avoiding a swing from Marcus.

Marcus was extreme violence around everyone and his beefy hands build to tear a man apart .But Rico was really seriously skilled in hand to hand combat , thanks to his numerous fights with his brothers when he was little .

Marcus let out a roar of rage attempting to punch Rico in the ribs , Rico dodge the swing and he throw away his machine gun .

" Rico ! Don't do it ! " yelled Sev trying to steady an aim at the raging man's forehead . " I got this Sev ! My fight . " hissed Rico holding his fist as he was ready for the biggest fight of his life .

" You want to dance tough guy ? Let dance . " retorted Rico rising his fist . A crowd of marines gathered around the two fighters; An ISA marine soldier vs A COG gear . "

A handful of marines chatted "FIGHT ! FIGHT ! FIGHT !" stupidly since they didn't realized they are facing a beefy man was going to tear all them apart one piece at the time .

Sev rushed to Gaza's aid as Gaza spilt a mouth full of blood from his bruise lip ." I am okay . No I am not okay . "

Anya tried to stop Marcus into killing someone as she struggled in the crowd " Marcus . Stop ! Don't " she yelled breaking the grip of the marines as she rushed to break Marcus and Rico but Marcus roughly pushed her away into Narville's hands.

" Bring it ! I can do this all day ? You mess with my friends , You are messing with the ISA ! " taunted Rico as the two men both walking in circles .

" COME ON ! LET DANCE MOTHERFUCKER !" taunted Rico but Marcus repiled " Yeah ! Do your way . "

Both men were staring at each other and then Rico threw a quick force punch straight at Marcus face .

His fist clashed with Marcus nose's , blood stained his gloved knuckles, Rico unleashed a fury of strikes and kicks against the man's chest . His punches and kicks abolished in the man's stomach with no effect . Marcus stumped back and grabbed Rico by the neck , then punching Rico's stomach rapidly .

Rico quickly smashing his elbow into the man's ear with extreme force , breaking free of the psychopathic man but Marcus continued to throw punches at Rico but Rico keep dodging and staying clear but Rico find it difficult to find a weakness in Marcus and continuing to ignore Captain Narville , Anya and his friend Sev screaming at him to stop.

Marcus able to grabbed Rico by the collar of his body armor so quick and smashed him on the ground . He raised his steel boot attempting to crushed Rico's head off into a pile of blood and brains .

Without thinking , Sev jumped in the fighting circles and swing his rifle like a baseball bat hitting Marcus in the back of the head . The rifle made contact with the man skull ; delivering a bash in the head . Ending the death fight between the two men .

Marcus groaned as his eyes shut the world off infront of him before collapsing to the ground and he was knock out . Sev took a look at Rico who was breathing slowly , a few cuts on his faces and blood on his nose as he got up before spiting on the big man laying motionless on the ground .

Everyone was dead quiet along with the gears until Narville broke the silence " Get this animal to a cell before I blow his brains out . " Colonel Hoffman , Bernie and Cole grabbed the Marcus by the shoulders as they dragged Marcus towards the fort .

" What in god name happen to you Fenix ? " Hoffman growled to himself but he had no idea Marcus had changed dramatically infront of him for the first time .

" You okay ? " asked Rico pulling himself off the ground

" No , I am not okay . What are thinking that guy blow your brains out man . " scoffed Sev

Rico smiled " Relaxed man , I told I got this . " before the two men gave each other a beer hug before going back to the fort . The rest of the wounded along with Gaza and Nakto were placed on the dropships before going to the cruisers for full medical treatment .

" See you at the hospital I buy you a drink when this is over . " said Rico to Gaza and Nakto who were covered with bandages over their faces .

" Yeah Yeah . But I past . " sighed Gaza patting them on the shoulder.

" Same " added Nakto " Man , my head aching ." as the dropship took off to the arriving ISA cruisers in defensive positions over the fort .

" Your psyo-boyfriend here already just took out 25 of best men in my unit . What the hell's wrong with him " snapped Narville pointing his finger at Anya as they were talking next to Narville's tank . " He nearly kill me ! Don't have any idea that he is completely dangerous . The most dangerous man I have ever seen . "

Anya tearfully shook her head " After Dom die when he save us . His death just devastated Marcus because Marcus and Dom were close when they were friends during the Pendulum Wars and the locust war . "

Narville's lips lowed at little " I am really sorry . "

" But I can contain him , he need me . " said Anya but Narville wasn't comfortable about this . " I don't know about this . He going to hurt you , I can feel it .But I am placing my men to prevent that thing from ripping my men into sheds but – "

" Captain Narville ! Come to the fort . You need to see this . We may have something " said Sev who mysteriously appear infront of them.

Moments later , various soldiers from both fractions ( the COG and the ISA ) gathered around a computer terminal with Barid in the middle inside the fort . Where the ISA soldiers were introduced to the gear soldiers Sam , Barid , Cole and Carmine for the first time and shock hands with each other .

Marcus on the other hand was unconscious and placed with handcuffed to a metal pole with 3 squads of marines watching his every movement with their machine guns ready.

" After we got Prescott's data disk , we travel from Deadlands , high jacked a gas barge and travel all the way to Avail Gate just to crack this . " narrated Barid explaining about events already working his way up to the keyboard

A hologram of the island pop up from the computer . " There you go . Azura . No data or anything just plenty of maps . " with Barid at the monitor along with Anya , Cole , Sam and Carmine .

Captain Narville , Jammer , Sev and Rico look closer at the hologram with amuse in their eyes .

" Is an island ? " said Jammer " Hold on . What is that . Click on that sector under the hotel ."

Barid grumbled under his teeth and pushed the keys to reveal a hologram section with three lightmass missiles in place.

Barid's mouth dropped " Whoa , I am seeing this right , Prescott had two lightmass missiles ? You got to be kidding ."

" What can you tells about the missile corporal ? What damage this thing can do . " asked Sev

Barid chucked and said "The missile draws power from refined Imulsion. The more Imulsion, the bigger the boom." Sev , Rico , Jammer and Narville just look at each other speechless . " That your super weapon ! This is some kind of weapon that I have never seen. That a lot of juice . " said Jammer

The gears had no idea that there were two missile secretly locked away as the war raging on . Specially , Prescott keep it a secret from his commanders and even Hoffman too .

" I don't like this if the helghast get accuses to those lightmass missiles . We all in the deepshit .Man that insane. " said Rico

" Good point sergeant , but how the hell are we going to Azura with that firepower in there . " asked Narville

Barid smeared a smirk " Yeah how the hell are you going to do if you get to Azura . Buy a cup of coffee or go to the beach to blow up shit. "

But Narville gave him the cold shoulder " All we have to do is sneak in , and blow up the whole island . End of story people . Or on the other hand , I order an strike on the in entire island ."

" Wait a minute , Narville , The helghast want the imulsion why not the missiles " demanded Sam , her eyes furled for an explanation . " That my idea , my call but I am in charge here but let me tell you this . That machine of that professor created set off an energy bean that send the signal to the helghast .

Sam , Anya , Cole , Barid and Carmine were stunned by this kind of information . " How the hell did you know . " growled Anya .

" We monitored their transmissions and the helghast are talked about the machine this guy made but there is something else even worse . Man I can feel it ." said Sev grabbing a laptop from his pack and open it to reveal a transmission recording .

"_Redec , this machine was supposed to generate an energy wave that can vapour the imulsion . To be more interesting , it the same machine that set off the beacon and allowing our army to have the most unlimited energy sources ."_ said a cocky voice in the background .

_Redec- Perhaps , we will discuss the terms of the imulsion later . Our strike forces was attacked by the ISA army . I am not concern about the ISA . The Coalition had created interesting weapons and this missile designed to execute a strike on a single planet Stahl . The missiles are sealed in the section but we have no success of gaining the missiles. It requires a data key and password . "_

_Stahl- On the other hand Redec , what if we take the leadership of the locust , we will be the most feared nation in the universe. _

_Redec- I admired their brutality , their lust for blood and their love for genocide but we will deal with them shortly _

The transmission is cut off . Narville look them in the eye with the gears stunned about what they had just heard if the locust and the helghast working together , it will be an uneasy alliance to wipe out humanity.

" We holding this position and we are calling in the fleet . It would be better if you and your friends get out here . They are going to take you to Vekta until- "

" Until what , we be all dead if we don't save his father . " snapped Sam " You here but of some excurse you make up . "

Cole stepped in the middle " This isn't helping . I don't know if we do this or not do this . "

" Whoa , Me and everyone here got nothing to do with this . Too many people die today . We only trying to help . What wrong with you people . " shot back Sev .

" Stop all of you . This is getting out control . " screamed Anya . But Narville raised his hands up and place them in his head . " People stop , I know this is really hard on everyone . You lost people . Instead of fighting with this , we going to work together. We need a plan "


End file.
